El Tutor
by himurita
Summary: Candy es una estudiante de enfermería y tiene un pequeño problema: ¡debe aprobar una materia o será echada de la universidad!... Albert es un ayudante de esa materia y se ha ofrecido a enseñarle algunas cosas... aunque no todo será sobre estudios...
1. Conociéndote

Hola queridas!... este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió un día cuando desperté jajajaja… no sé cómo pero la musa vino y me dijo "es una idea interesante!" y quisimos desarrollarla a ver qué pasaba. Aviso que habrá escenitas subiditas de tono y mucho, mucho romance!, ojalá que les guste… he intentado suavizar un poco mi escritura y no hacerla tan seria… espero que me dejen comentarios para saber qué piensan n_n

Debo aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo con el fin de entretenerlas n_n

* * *

**El Tutor**

**Capítulo I**

**Conociéndote**

* * *

Una chica rubia suspiró tras mirar su boletín de notas parciales, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca principal de la universidad para devolver un libro. Nuevamente una calificación insuficiente, por no decir pésima, en esa materia que la perseguía como su sombra. Si su abuela se enteraba… no, no podía decirle que si reprobaba esa materia otra vez su carrera se vería obstruida. Era la tercera vez que la cursaba. Aún no podía con esa horrenda materia y la correrían de la universidad si esta vez no la aprobaba.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que saber cálculo… eso no me servirá de nada en la vida… - murmuró con resignación arrugando el papel en su mano y arrojándolo en un basurero que estaba en el camino.

-Todos necesitan saber cálculo, niña… si no sabes cálculo, no sabes nada- Candy se paró en seco y se volteó pensando rápidamente un argumento lo suficientemente bueno para indicarle a ese cretino el por qué una enfermera no necesitaba saber integrales y esas porquerías, pero se quedó de piedra al verlo. ¡Era guapísimo! Alto, rubio como el sol y con unos ojos azules que brillaban como el cielo en verano. Sus facciones eran suaves sin llegar a ser femeninas, sus pómulos eran fuertes y su mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada, muy masculina. Tenía una pequeña barba algo descuidada que le daba un aspecto sexy y su cabello le llegaba un poco encima de los hombros. Él le sonrió con suficiencia y ella se sonrojó olvidando todos los posibles argumentos que hubiesen cruzado por su mente. Se volteó rápidamente y siguió su camino. Escuchó una risa tras ella y apuró el paso hasta llegar a su destino. Entró a la biblioteca sintiendo una presencia tras ella, sacó torpemente un libro de su bolso y se lo entregó al encargado para devolverlo. El hombre lo ingresó a la base de datos y le dijo amablemente que la multarían por entrega atrasada. Candy se sonrojó enormemente y sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. Sin libros no podría seguir estudiando, siendo tercera vez que cursaba la materia no conocía a ningún estudiante de su clase y no sabía cómo haría para estudiar. Asintió derrotada y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca cabizbaja.

Unos ojos azules la miraron desde una esquina, interesados y curiosos, antes de reunirse con un joven castaño.

**oOoOoOo**

Candy llegó a su apartamento cansada y triste. En todas las materias que tenían que ver con su futura profesión le iba muy bien, pero con aquella no había caso. Iba a todas las clases, tomaba notas y apuntes de todo lo que su profesor decía, mas no lograba entender del todo cómo funcionaban las cosas y como estaba totalmente convencida de que ese ramo no le servía para nada, no tenía intención en ponerle más empeño del que ya le ponía. Sabía que tenía que aprobarlo, sí, pero no tenía ganas de hacer más y aunque sabía que eso no la ayudaba, no veía razón para hacerlo. Escuchó sonar el teléfono y corrió a contestarlo. Tal vez era Terry y él siempre la animaba. Era su mejor amigo y aunque sus vidas y sus carreras eran diametralmente diferentes, se llevaban de maravillas. Él era actor y daba clases en la universidad a la que ella asistía, como curso electivo. Candy intentó tomar el curso sólo para estar cerca de él porque lo encontraba muy guapo, pero cuando lo conoció como persona decidió que sólo podían ser amigos, pero serían de los mejores. Eran iguales en todo, alocados, poco serios pero muy comprometidos con lo que amaban, algo huraños pero buenas personas.

Cogió el teléfono y su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar la voz de su abuela. Se sintió culpable y la saludó tratando de parecer tranquila y despreocupada.

-Hola abuela Pony- dijo sonriendo aunque ella no la viera.

-Mi preciosa Candy, ¿cómo va todo?- escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón sintió dolor por tener que mentirle a su abuela. Ella era su única familia y esperaba que su nieta saliera adelante y pudiera tener un mejor futuro del que ella tuvo.

-Bien, todo va bien abuela…- respondió despreocupada –ya voy a mitad de camino… en un par de meses serán las vacaciones y me tendrás contigo de nuevo, sé que me extrañas- rió y sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar la risa de su abuela.

-Por supuesto querida, estaré encantada de que vengas para tus vacaciones- su abuela tenía una casita donde acogía niños huérfanos y le había enseñado el amor por la gente. Eso la había llevado a querer ser enfermera y ayudarla en su tarea de cuidar a los niños, porque a veces los gastos médicos eran muy altos y no tenían muchos patrocinadores.

Luego de unos diez minutos de conversación, donde Candy evadió olímpicamente el tema de sus calificaciones cortó la llamada. Decidió darse una ducha antes de ponerse a estudiar para un control del día siguiente de anatomía.

Anatomía.

Pensó en el chico de la tarde. ¡Seguramente tenía una anatomía de morirse! Bajo ese sweater gris y se adivinaba un pecho ancho y fuerte, sus brazos sostenían una mochila y un montón de libros y papeles y de seguro tenían mucha fuerza. Sus piernas estaban escondidas bajo un jean negro desteñido pero pudo notar sus muslos atléticos en donde se le ceñía el pantalón. Suspirando bajo el agua sintió algo de calor. Sacudió la cabeza recordando que debía estudiar y se quitó el jabón rápidamente para salir y ponerse un pijama rosado y felpudo. Encendió una pequeña estufa a gas en la salita del apartamento y se sentó frente a su escritorio a buscar entre sus cuadernos y papeles los apuntes que tenía. El brillo de la pantalla del computador la distrajo. No recordaba haberlo prendido, pero seguramente fue antes de meterse a bañar. Se rió de su distracción y abrió internet para mirar facebook. Un par de notificaciones de cursos, otras en que amigas que saldrían en una semana de sus clases lo celebraban. Y una solicitud de amistad. Se sorprendió porque tenía mucho cuidado de no indicarle su cuenta a extraños y tenía a la gente que conocía ya como amigo. Abrió la solicitud algo nerviosa y unos ojos azules la saludaron sonrientes. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando los reconoció. Dudando si aceptar o no, exploró todo el perfil del chico de los ojos azules, que según eso se llamaba Albert. Luego de mirar toda la vida del chico y comprobar con satisfacción que estaba soltero, decidió ver la solicitud de amistad.

"_Hola pequeña pecosa que odia el cálculo. Me has llamado la atención y mi amigo Terry me ha dicho que necesitas URGENTE un tutor." _Candy se sintió atacada y avergonzada por el hecho de que destacara la palabra "urgente". "_Soy ayudante y te podría enseñar algunas cosas si gustas, para ayudarte a aprobar cálculo, claro… Acepta la solicitud si estás interesada y hablaremos más de ello. Si no te interesa, pues no aceptes jajaja. Saludos"_

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir acelerado. No era posible que algo así le estuviera pasando. Un chico guapísimo interesado en enseñarle la materia que odiaba. ¡Y encima era amigo de Terry! ¿Cómo no lo había conocido antes? Tendría que llamar a Terry o hablar con él… aunque no sabía si para agradecerle o regañarlo. Aceptó la solicitud pensando en que tal vez este chico, Albert, sería un salvavidas para ella. Si él era capaz de ayudarla a pasar esa materia del demonio y podía mantenerse en su amada carrera, tendría que hacerle un altar. Olvidando lo guapo y renovando sus ganas de aprobar, esperó impaciente. De pronto una ventanita saltó en su pantalla.

-"Encuéntrame en la biblioteca central a las 12 mañana"- dijo Albert.

-"Mañana tengo examen de anatomía de 11 a 1 pm… ¿puede ser luego de las 3?"- respondió Candy rápidamente.

-"Estás atenta eh, me agrada eso. Está bien, a las 3. Nos vemos"- dijo el rubio. Candy creyó que no diría nada más y cerró la ventana para vagar por las actualizaciones de sus amigas. -"por cierto, vete a estudiar"- saltó nuevamente la ventanita y la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Apagó el computador y se enfocó en repasar todo lo que ya sabía pero que le costaba a veces recordar, hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

A las 3 en punto, tras almorzar y con la moral muy alta después de su examen, Candy se encontraba en la biblioteca. Estaba algo nerviosa y no sabía cómo ubicar a Albert, después de todo, la biblioteca era muy grande y estaba dividida en 5 secciones: estudio personal, pedidos y entregas de libros, estudio grupal, sala de préstamo de libros por hora y un subterráneo donde se encontraban los encargados, administrativos y los baños. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por el área de estudio grupal hasta que un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió una voz en su oído.

-Te estaba esperando… Candice- dijo sensualmente la misma voz que la irritara el día anterior.

-Candy- se apresuró a decir ella. –Sólo Candy…- murmuró sonrojada, sintiendo el calor de las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros. "Seguramente es calentito y con él no pasaría frío en estos días de invierno…" sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Muy bien, espero que hayas traído el material que necesitas para estudiar- dijo con voz seria el rubio rodeándola para quedar frente a ella. Candy bajó la cabeza, un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del rubio.

-Me han multado en la biblioteca… no he podido sacar el libro que necesito y…- Albert le puso dos dedos en los labios para callarla, lo que la hizo sonrojar y mirarlo con mezcla de miedo y confusión. Él sólo la miró.

-Lo sé, te vi ayer… por eso traje algunas guías y resúmenes que te pueden ayudar…- dijo Albert señalando su mochila -Lo que no entiendas te lo explicaré- sonrió y Candy sintió que se iba a derretir, aunque hicieran 10º Celsius afuera.

Albert guió a Candy hacia una mesa y repartió en ella todo el material de estudio que tenía en su mochila. Candy se preguntaba cómo tanto papel cabía en esa mochila mientras él le explicaba las cosas básicas que entrarían en el examen que venía.

-Candy- la llamó Albert sacándola de un ejercicio en el que intentaba concentrarse.

-Dime- respondió ella anotando algunas cosas al lado del desarrollo para no olvidarlas, siempre pulcra y ordenada.

-¿Qué estudias?- el rubio apoyó un brazo en la mesa y en esa mano su mejilla, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Enfermería- respondió ella orgullosa. -quiero ayudar a las personas… a mi abuela en su orfanato y en realidad a todo aquel que lo necesite- continuó sintiendo su pecho hincharse de bienestar y satisfacción. Albert la miraba embelesado.

-Es una carrera que requiere mucha memoria- dijo por decir algo.

-Sí… y en realidad no me cuesta… pensarás que soy realmente tonta por no poder con estas cosas… pero es que simplemente no me gustan… ¡no concibo que las enfermeras debamos saber derivadas cuando no las usaremos en ningún minuto del resto de nuestras vidas!- dijo con mucha convicción, haciendo sentir a Albert que eso le habría dicho ella el día anterior. Le sonrió.

-Tienes razón…- ella lo miró con curiosidad -hay gente a la que no le servirá en su vida… pero te ayuda a abrir tu mente sabes, a ver más allá… a abrirte a nuevas ideas, a salir de lo cotidiano y a aprender a pensar… por eso les hacen aprender estas cosas- le dijo con un tono paternal que la enterneció. Tal vez así ella pondría un poco más de empeño en el asunto. Ella asintió.

-Puede ser… tal vez… en todo caso, debo aprobarlo… le pondré muchas ganas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa radiante y Albert por un momento deseó que fuera sólo para él. Le sonrió de vuelta y le indicó que volviera al ejercicio que hacía.

Tras una tarde entera de estudiar Candy estaba cansada y algo frustrada. Aún no entendía la materia del todo y Albert, aunque tenía muy buena disposición parecía cansado también de intentar hacerle entender. Pensaba que tendría que buscar nuevos métodos.

-Se ha hecho bastante tarde…- murmuró Candy mirando por la ventana junto a la mesa.

-Sí, creo que está bien por hoy…- dijo Albert comenzando a ordenar el material. La miró sonriendo tras meter todo en su mochila. -¿te parece si estudiamos mañana o el jueves?... quedan 8 días para tu examen y creo que es más que suficiente… debes sacar un sobresaliente- ella lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Si tienes tiempo, te lo agradecería muchísimo- respondió sonriéndole aliviada y avergonzada.

-Claro que esta vez tendrás que dedicarte más a los ejercicios y menos a mirarme- dijo Albert soltando una carcajada. Candy abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín brillante. -Tus pecas se pierden cuando te sonrojas- sonrió acercándose a ella y pasándole un dedo por la nariz rápidamente. Candy se sintió como un perrito confundido y sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas.

-¡Estás jugando conmigo!- reclamó la rubia. Albert sólo sonrió -No me molestes… sólo quiero pasar esta materia… de verdad… tú sabes, como te dije, una enfermera no usará estas cosas en su trabajo… pero debo aprobar y no soy amiga de las matemáticas…- dijo haciendo énfasis en el "no". Pequeñas lágrimas de frustración se asomaron en sus ojos y el corazón de Albert sintió un dejo de dolor al verlas. ¡Qué ganas tenía de consolarla! Pero ahora lo principal era ayudarla y hacerla sentir fuerte y optimista.

-Tranquila pequeña pecosa, yo te ayudaré- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice. Ella le sonrió y secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. -Pero quiero algo a cambio- Candy lo miró entre sorprendida, curiosa y extrañada. -¡Quiero que me invites a cenar!-

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Bueno, he dejado hasta acá el capítulo I, espero que les haya gustado y no tener muchas faltas :/  
Jajajaja quise subir este capítulo anoche y FF no me dejó!... malvado! espero que ahora sí lo puedan ver... díganme qué opinan, vale :)?  
Besitos a todas y perdónenme por no actualizar la otra historia… ocurre que la musa aún no me cuenta las ideas para esa u_u  
Muchos saludos!  
Pauli


	2. La Cena

Hola queridas! Les traigo el capítulo dos (Oh Gosh he actualizado rápido! Creo que me siento inspirada jajaja). Aviso que habrán escenitas subiditas de tono y mucho, mucho romance!, ojalá que les guste… he intentado suavizar un poco mi escritura y no hacerla tan seria… espero que me dejen comentarios para saber qué piensan n_n

Debo aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo con el fin de entretenerlas n_n

* * *

**El Tutor**

**Capítulo II**

**La Cena**

* * *

Candy llegó a su casa pensando en lo que le dijo Albert y su molesto viaje de vuelta desde la universidad.

Luego de recoger sus cosas y decirle que quería que lo invitara a cenar la dejó sola en la biblioteca, despidiéndose sólo con un movimiento de mano. Desconcertada y algo molesta por eso se fue bufando y más se frustró cuando unas gotitas cayeron sobre su frente.

-Genial… comienza a llover y yo sin paraguas… no puedo volver caminando a casa… ¡no te creeré nunca más, mujer del tiempo!- masculló frunciendo el entrecejo y esperando el autobús bajo un árbol, que de mucho no ayudaba, porque la parada techada estaba llena de estudiantes. Casi saltó de alegría cuando vio llegar un bus vacío, tras dejar pasar otros tres que iban llenos o que, por la cantidad de estudiantes no alcanzaba a subir. Se sentó y escurrió el agua de sus rizos dorados suavemente. La gente la miraba y se sentía un patito feo, seguramente porque su cabello estaba cubierto de frizz por la humedad del ambiente.

Tras secar su cabello y poner agua a hervir para beber algo caliente recordó la cara de diversión del rubio tras expresar su petición. "_Quiero que me invites a cenar_" le había dicho. Su expresión era de gracia pero su mirada era indescifrable. Le pareció tan extraño que repentinamente llegara ese salvavidas, pero el sonido del hervidor listo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sirvió una taza té verde y comenzó a repasar lo hecho durante la tarde. Albert enseñaba bien y ella había aprendido algunas cosas. Aún le costaba, pero lo llevaba mejor.

-En estos días que me quedan me convertiré en una maestra en esto del cálculo- dijo sorbiendo su té, con convicción. Definitivamente lo haría. Aunque a veces su computador la distrajera de su meta.

-"Hola pequeño Dulcecito"- saltó una ventanita. Una pequeña risita brotó de sus labios al ver cómo la llamaba el rubio. Olvidó completamente su molestia de la tarde con ese simple gesto.

-"Hola ayudante de cálculo"- contestó intentando molestarlo. La respuesta del guapo chico no se hizo esperar.

-"¿Qué cocinarás para mí mañana?"- Candy se sorprendió.

-"¿Mañana?"- preguntó confusa. En verdad, creía que era un juego lo de la invitación y que si llegase a ser verdad, sería en algún restaurant o local de comida rápida.

-"Por supuesto. Decidí que mañana estudiaremos, que será en tu casa y me invitarás a cenar." Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

-"Tengo que estudiar con unas compañeras… no estaré en casa"- le escribió la chica algo insegura de mentirle, pero algo la asustaba de ese hombre.

-"No me mientas… dijiste que podíamos estudiar mañana o el jueves"-

-Ouch!... pensé que no se acordaría- murmuró para sí la rubia.

-"Sí… tienes razón… ehm… ¿por qué en mi casa?"- le dijo Candy algo ansiosa y nerviosa por la respuesta.

-"Quiero conocerla"- fue la respuesta de Albert. El corazón de Candy dio un pequeño salto. Ese hombre era realmente atrevido cuando se lo proponía y la estaba confundiendo. Se suponía que la ayudaría a pasar una materia, no que sería su amigo o quizás…

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque sí. Debo irme a estudiar, nos vemos mañana, te dejaré un mensaje con mi número para que me llames cuando salgas de tus clases"- y se desconectó, dejando a la chica confundida y perdida en ensoñaciones.

**oOoOoOo**

-Albert…- Candy llamó su atención, impaciente al verlo caminar a su lado, sin siquiera mirarla. Como el apartamento de Candy no quedaba demasiado lejos, Albert había insistido en caminar.

-Dime- contestó el aludido. La rubia bufó.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? – preguntó directamente la chica deteniéndose delante de él y haciéndole parar en seco.

-¿Qué me traigo con qué?- preguntó él mirándola intensamente. Candy bufó nuevamente, intentando eludir sus ojos.

-Con esto de ir a mi casa. Conmigo… No sé, ¡me confundes!- dijo exasperada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, pero mirándolo con una expresión de niña pequeña confundida e incómoda.

-Pretendo enseñarte cálculo, como hemos quedado, y que me invites a cenar como compensación- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una sonrisa sincera y tierna. Candy no pudo hacer más que derretirse y olvidar su molestia con él. Albert sonrió satisfecho cuando la vio caminar tranquilamente a su lado otra vez. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Candy Albert sintió un dejo de tranquilidad y paz en él. Se acomodó en un sofá de la pequeña sala y observó alrededor, murmurando cosas inentendibles. Candy lo miró hacer pero no dijo nada. Fue a su habitación, dejó su mochila y su abrigo y volvió a la sala. Albert la miró intensamente y la hizo sentir cohibida cuando reparó en su chaleco ajustado, especialmente en la zona del busto.

-Ehm… hace algo de frío… iré a buscar algo para ponerme encima- se excusó la rubia tremendamente incómoda y Albert rió.

-No hace falta, prendes la estufa y ya. Además, te ves muy bien así, estás guapa… no entiendo cómo Terry no te ha invitado a salir- dijo el rubio haciéndola ruborizar hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-Yo…- Candy se quedó sin palabras y Albert se echó a reír.

-Tranquila, estoy bromeando- dijo con una sonrisa seductora que indicaba lo contrario. -¿Te parece que estudiemos un rato y luego cocines algo para mí?- preguntó retomando su semblante sereno. Lo que confundía a Candy cada vez más era la facilidad con que ese chico cambiaba de personalidad, por así decirlo, en un minuto flirteaba descaradamente con ella y luego se enfocaba completamente en los estudios. La joven ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?... eso sí tendrás que acompañarme al supermercado porque no he comprado nada para cocinar hoy… pensaba hacer una sopa instantánea- dijo riendo suavemente. Albert le sonrió.

-Seguro, te acompaño y vemos qué harás para deleitarme- dijo antes de levantarse y sentarse a la pequeña mesa de comedor para cuatro personas del apartamento de la chica.

Estudiaron por cerca de dos horas y Candy se sentía cada vez más segura de sí misma. Albert se había mostrado más paciente y cariñoso que el día anterior y eso la hacía sentir halagada y confiada. Cuando el rubio notó que la chica miraba distraída la pantalla de su computador, decidió que era momento de despejarse un rato.

-Candy- la llamó -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena?- propuso amablemente. La chica le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece muy bien… iré por mi abrigo y vamos…- se levantó de la mesa, ordenó un poco sus papeles y apuntes y agregó -Hoy has sido tú el que no ha dejado de mirarme…- Albert rió y un tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas al verse descubierto -Me sentiría halagada si no fuera porque sólo me miras los pechos…- murmuró bajito la rubia cuando se dirigía a su habitación. Una voz tras ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Qué quieres que haga, estás muy guapa, ya te lo dije… y se ven muy lindos tus pechos con ese sweater ajustado que traes…- murmuró Albert acercándosele desde atrás. Candy se quedó congelada frente a su cama, un poco inclinada para recoger su abrigo, cuando Albert apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza de la chica. –Y además de ser guapa hueles bien… a rosas…- murmuró más para él que para ella. Candy se sintió desfallecer pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Albert se apegó a ella, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y acarició sus caderas con suavidad subiendo y bajando por los costados de su cuerpo. Candy sentía escalofríos y choques eléctricos que la hacían temblar sin control al sentir sus manos calientes nuevamente, esta vez sólo separadas de su piel por delgado sweater que traía. Suspiró cuando sintió su aliento en su cuello. -Me gustas…- murmuró en su oído el joven rubio haciéndola temblar más fuerte que antes. Lo sintió apegarse a ella fuertemente y un pequeño dolor causado por una dureza en la parte baja de su espalda le indicó que él era un hombre como cualquier otro, después de todo. Sintió las manos de Albert moverse sobre su vientre levantando su delgado sweater y su blusa, para dirigirse sin prisa hacia sus pechos, sin llegar a tocarlos. Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió y terminó en su bajo vientre. Sentía que se moriría de ganas de que él la tocara, aunque no lo conociera… es que era tan guapo, tan… misterioso… tan excitante… tan…

-Oh Albert…- dijo en un suspiro que más pareció un gemido. Él gimió a su vez sintiéndose increíblemente excitado por poder tocarla y sentir su aroma. Vaya que le atraía esa chiquilla. Todo en ella lo incitaba querer jugar, sentir, probar. Su inocencia, su ánimo, su carácter. De lo poco que la conocía notaba que era una fierecilla en piel de oveja y estaba seguro de que quería descubrirla entera. Pero no aún. No sin que ella lo conociera primero. Volviendo a la realidad dejó las caricias y la tomó por los hombros para voltearla y quedar frente a frente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, invitándolo a besarla. Moría por hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó tiernamente. Candy confundida y aún en las nubes no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración soltó un suspiro largo y terminó de abrigarse para salir.

-Tomemos un taxi... el supermercado está un poco lejos…- murmuró cuando salieron del departamento, tratando de no pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aún sentía algo de humedad y estaba avergonzada por dejar que un chico que conocía de hace tan poco entrara en su casa y la tocara de esa forma. Aunque su corazón y su cuerpo le decían que no importaba… que pasara lo que tuviera que ser, su mente le decía que eso no estaba bien. Ella era una señorita y no podía dejar que Albert pensara lo contrario. Él, desde que salieran del departamento, la miraba con un dejo de ternura pero se podía adivinar una pequeña llama en sus ojos, que Candy no estaba segura de reconocer pero que, muy en el fondo, sabía qué significaba. Él la deseaba. Y ella lo deseaba a él. Quizás con un poco de tiempo…

-¿Qué comeremos?- preguntó el rubio sacándola de sus cavilaciones cuando llegaron al supermercado. "¿Qué tal un poco de ti, para empezar?" pensó la chica sin poder evitarlo. Sonrojada, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Cogió un carrito y entraron al local.

-¿Qué te gustaría?... eres mi invitado, tú escoge- le respondió, sonriéndole amistosamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos mirando productos y viendo ofertas. Él le devolvió la sonrosa.

-Me gustan… las pastas- dijo tras pensarlo un momento, después de ver una estantería con pastas de muchos tipos y sabores -Sí, algo de pasta estaría bien- resolvió acercándose a ella.

-¿Con salsa?- preguntó Candy uniéndosele, mirando los distintos productos y precios.

-Con salsa _a la boloñesa_- respondió él riendo -Espero que sepas prepararla- la retó mirándola con suficiencia -Yo no te ayudaré, hoy me invitas tú y tú cocinas- dijo tomando un paquete de spaghetti y un par de cajitas de salsa de una estantería continua.

-No me conoces, Albert Andrew- respondió la rubia con suficiencia. Si de algo se sentía orgullosa era de su buena mano para cocinar. Su abuela le había enseñado desde pequeña, para que pudiera ayudarla con el orfanato y había aprendido muy bien a preparar todo tipo de platillos. Incluyendo spaghetti a la boloñesa. Albert la miró sorprendido de que lo llamara por su nombre completo y sonrió con satisfacción. Le gustó cómo sonaba su nombre en la voz de esa chica.

-Muy bien… entonces eso será- recorrieron los pasillos en busca de los ingredientes que faltaban y Albert se perdió mientras Candy buscaba algunos aliños. Volvió unos momentos más tarde con un paquete envuelto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa la rubia. Él escondió el paquete como si fuese un niño con su juguete y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo verás después de la cena- dijo en tono de juego. Ella se rió por la actitud del rubio y decidió hacerle caso. Pagaron a medias las compras, aunque su paquete Albert lo pagó aparte, y salieron a buscar un taxi para ir de regreso.

**oOoOoOo**

-Tus spaghettis quedaron fabulosos… creo que vendré a comer más seguido contigo- dijo Albert tras terminar el último bocado de su plato. Candy lo miraba comer embelesada. No podía creer que alguien como él pudiera comer tanto y con tantas ganas. Y es que una porción y media era bastante para un hombre de su contextura que parecía bastante delgado y atlético. Tal vez después le preguntaría qué hacía para mantenerse así.

-Cuando quieras- respondió risueña -Qué bueno que te ha gustado…-murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

-Debo admitir que dudaba de ti…- Candy le dirigió una mirada resentida -Después de todo, en algunas cosas necesitas esforzarte mucho para funcionar- lo miró con ganas asesinas cuando recordó la bendita materia. Él sólo rió de buena gana.

-No soy mala en todo… ya te lo dije… en lo que me gusta soy buena y me gusta cocinar…- murmuró con resentimiento en cada una de sus palabras. Albert pasó un dedo por su nariz como hiciera el día anterior en la biblioteca.

-Te estoy molestando- le sonrió tan irresistiblemente que ella no pudo hacer más que derretirse -Terry me había dicho que cocinabas muy bien, así que tenía que comprobarlo- agregó poniéndose de pie. Candy lo siguió con la mirada y reparó en que tenía en sus manos el paquete que trajo del supermercado -Por cierto… tienes que contarme algún día cómo conociste a Terry- continuó su conversación el rubio -Me parece increíble que un actor y una estudiante de enfermera sean tan amigos- la rubia se sonrojó pero Albert no lo notó por estar preocupado de desenvolver su paquete y llevárselo a la cocina.

-Y a mí me parece increíble que un ayudante de cálculo sea amigo de un actor- respondió ella eludiendo un poco el tema. No iba a admitir que conocía a Terry porque se había sentido atraída por él. Al menos no todavía. -Por cierto, no me has dicho qué estudias-

-¿Quieres saberlo?... pues bien… estudio licenciatura en matemáticas… pretendo ser profesor… de universidad… ya sabes, hay muchas alumnas guapas por ahí…- respondió Albert riendo, desde la cocina.

-Ya veo… eres un casanova…- murmuró Candy algo triste, más para sí que para él. Albert volvió a la mesa con dos trozos de pastel de fresa y puso uno delante de la chica. Al ver brillar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. A Candy le encantaban los dulces. -¡Oh Albert!- dijo mirándolo agradecida.

-Oh…- murmuró él en tono decepcionado -Supongo que el "Oh Albert" de antes sonó mejor, ¿no crees?…- la miró intensamente, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro al recordar la escenita de unas horas atrás y volteara la mirada al momento que ponía en su boca un trozo de pastel, intentando pasar desapercibida -Estoy bromeando... ¿no te gustan mis bromas?- preguntó con una expresión de inocencia total. Candy lo miró aún sonrojada.

-No deberías bromear con eso… yo…- comenzó ella tratando de explicarle algo pero no sabía qué exactamente. Quería decirle que era una señorita pura y casta, pero no sabía si en realidad debía… o si valdría de algo.

-No deberías tener vergüenza… sentir deseo por alguien es algo natural- explicó él echando un trozo de pastel en su boca y comiéndolo como si nada -Tú ya sabes que yo te deseo porque eres guapa y me atraes. Y me gustó tocarte… Yo también sé que soy guapo y que desde la primera vez que me viste te atraigo… eso no tiene nada de malo- continuó como si estuviese dando una cátedra, sin dejar de mirar su trozo de pastel y moviendo el tenedor de postre a medida que explicaba su punto de vista. Ella lo miraba tal vez sorprendida, avergonzada o culpable, no sabía. Cuando volteó a verla había fuego en sus ojos y la hizo voltear la cabeza inmediatamente. Él la tomó suavemente del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. -Si yo quisiera… podría hacerte mía ahora mismo… sí, sobre esta mesa… ¿te imaginas?... sería… delicioso…- murmuró con voz ronca, totalmente diferente a la que ella le escuchara antes. El corazón de Candy latió erráticamente y comenzó a sentir calor de sólo pensar en tenerlo nuevamente tocándola, aunque sólo fueran caricias relativamente inocentes. -Pero no lo haré, porque a pesar de que me gustas y me atraes, sé que debo respetarte… quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas bien antes de pasar a otro plano… además está nuestro objetivo principal- ella lo miró sin entender –Que apruebes cálculo…- Albert respondió su pregunta no formulada -Y si te hiciera mía ahora no estudiaríamos nunca más- terminó seriamente, dando por zanjado el tema. Candy intentó controlar su respiración agitada y sintió su corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Albert podía ver sus reacciones y simplemente le encantaban, pero no podía perder de vista el objetivo. La soltó sin decir más y terminó su pastel. La miró terminar el de ella en silencio y se ofreció a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, como agradecimiento.

Decidieron estudiar una hora más y Albert se despidió de la rubia, dándole las gracias y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Candy lo vio bajar las escaleras hacia la salida y saludarla con la mano. Se tocó la mejilla besada con una mano y con la otra tocó su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado nuevamente. ¿Cómo haría ahora para concentrarse sabiendo todo lo que sabía y sintiendo todo lo que sentía?

-Oh Albert…- murmuró tras cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella -¿Eres mi salvavidas o mi perdición?-

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Hola chicas! Qué rico que me han dejado reviews! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, yo personalmente me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo n_n…  
Les cuento que además estoy muy contenta porque, a pesar de haber reprobado un ramo en la universidad, ¡he aprobado otro que me tenía de muerte!... que tenía que aprobar sí o sí… y eso hará que salga de vacaciones antes y tenga más tiempo para escribir :P síiii, a ver si mi Musa me acompaña estas semanitas y acabamos las historias jajaja n_n

Ahora procederé a contestar los reviews!

**Andrelao**: Pues verás, es una relación bastante extraña y explosiva... es como un tira y afloja… personalmente me gusta mucho este Albert porque Candy nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar o con qué pastelito le va a salir jejeje… ojalá que a ti también te guste n_n Saluditos y gracias!

**RMV85**: Querida! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no haberte defraudado :P… con respecto a la otra historia la continuaré pero, como mencioné antes, la Musa aún no me cuenta cómo continuarla… por ahora nos dedicaremos a esta que nos parece más entretenida… por supuesto que actualizaremos la otra, pero tal vez en las vacaciones n_n paciencia por favor y muchas gracias por dejarme un review *w*

**Luna White 29**: Hola Luna! Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo y te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por dejarme un review!

**Gabriela**: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para dejar un review y espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como a mí n_n muchos saludos!

**Keilanot2**: Jajaja todas querríamos ser Candy, querida amiga… ¿o no? Jejeje ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y espero que nos leamos en el siguiente n_n gracias por dejarme review!

**Passcusa**: Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar review… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá que no te defraude la historia como va… vamos a ver en qué termina… muchos saludos!

**Karina Grandches**: Jojojo estuve pensando en eso! Pero creo que es muy pronto… dicen por ahí que hay que cocinar a fuego lento para que las comidas queden mejor :P ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por dejarme review! Saludos!

Muchos besos y saludos para todas, también para aquellas que leen y no dejan reviews, ojalá que lo disfruten tanto como yo n_n


	3. Tú y Yo

Aquí tenemos el capítulo tres de la historia n_n… Aviso que durante el fic habrán escenitas subiditas de tono y mucho, mucho romance!, ojalá que les guste… he intentado suavizar un poco mi escritura y no hacerla tan seria… espero que me dejen comentarios para saber qué piensan n_n

Debo aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo con el fin de entretenerlas n_n

* * *

**El Tutor**

**Capítulo III**

**Tú y yo**

* * *

Candy llegó temprano a la universidad para sus clases y en su camino a la sala se encontró con un apuesto joven castaño de ojos azules.

-¡Terry!- gritó la rubia haciéndole voltear -¡Te voy a matar!- se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó cariñosamente. El castaño rió y la sostuvo por la cintura.

-Hola pecosa guapa- le dijo a modo de saludo –te envié una ayudita con tu problemilla… ¿te ha servido?- preguntó curioso. Candy se sonrojó y eso no pasó desapercibido para Terry.

-Claro… ya voy agarrándole el ritmo… la materia no era tan difícil como pensaba… supongo- dijo a tropiezos, rascándose detrás de la oreja. Terry rió al recordar que ese gesto lo hacía cuando explicaba algo que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta Albert verdad?- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Qué?... oh… no… yo…- Terry soltó una carcajada y le acarició la cabeza como a una niña pequeña-

-Oh mi querida pecosa… eres tan transparente- le susurró sonriendo -Tienes harta competencia entonces- agregó el castaño con semblante serio -Ya sabes, mi amigo es bastante popular-

-Supongo que sí…- murmuró Candy cabizbaja. Recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio el día anterior "_Ya sabes… hay muchas alumnas guapas por ahí_". Suspiró y se sintió algo insegura y poquita cosa. Aunque él le hubiese dicho que ella le gustaba… le atraía… él seguramente no era invisible para las demás mujeres de la universidad. Y del mundo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Que su facebook no tuviera una relación no quería decir que él no tuviera algo con alguien ya… o tal vez… pero él dijo… Candy sacudió su cabeza y Terry la miraba divertido al ver sus expresiones, cambiando seguramente a medida que cambiaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a clases?- preguntó el castaño para distraerla. Ella lo miró como sin entenderle y cuando por fin procesó sus palabras asintió. Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y ella lo tomó de su bolso tras quitarse un mitón rosa que la abrigaba del frío para mirar el teléfono.

-Iba a una ayudantía… espera, tengo un mensaje…- luego de revisar su smartphone su expresión se suavizó. -Pero la han cancelado- dijo poniéndose de nuevo su mitón.

-Ah, entonces te invito un café y me cuentas cómo vas con tus clases… no tengo nada que hacer por ahora y faltan dos horas para que empiece mi curso- la invitó guiñándole un ojo seductoramente el castaño y Candy le sonrió radiante. -Por supuesto… con un pastel de fresa- agregó Terry y Candy sintió un deja vú. Pastel de fresa. "Por eso Albert sabía… seguramente Terry le dijo…" pensó sintiéndose algo decepcionada, sin entender del todo por qué. Terry la abrazó al ver su expresión -Tranquila preciosa- le dijo como a una hermana. –No sé qué piensas… pero recuerda que no todo es tan bueno, pero tampoco es tan malo - la hizo sonreír y la tomó de la mano para guiarla una de las cafeterías cercanas a la universidad.

**oOoOoOo**

La cafetería estaba llena de gente pero lograron encontrar una mesita para dos al lado de un gran ventanal. Terry pidió un cappuccino y Candy quiso un café con vainilla, acompañado de pastel de fresa. Conversaron de la vida, de las clases, de todo un poco. Candy lo miraba y admiraba hablar. Su amigo definitivamente tenía el don de la palabra.

-Muchas chicas te están mirando desde que entramos- le susurró acercándose un poco por sobre la mesita -¡Estás matando!- se echó a reír mientras Terry reía con ella por su ocurrencia.

-Por supuesto, querida- dijo con voz teatral el actor -Soy demasiado buenmozo como para pasar desapercibido… y puedo apostar lo que quieras a que muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar- tomó su mano y la besó caballerosamente. Candy rió suavemente y sintió miradas asesinas sobre ella. Y una mirada triste. "Albert…" pensó y volteó para buscarlo con la mirada en la cafetería. Vio un hombre de ancha espalda y rubios cabellos salir. Miró por la ventana pensando si seguirlo pero podía no ser él. ¿Verdad? –Albert estuvo mirándote mucho rato- murmuró Terry cuando la vio terminar su pastel y retiraron los platos y tazas, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. -Sí, era él- respondió a la mirada interrogante de la rubia.

-¿Qué?… yo…- Terry la detuvo cuando se levantó dispuesta a salir corriendo tras él.

-Si le gustas, hará lo que pueda por conquistarte… si le das todo en bandeja de plata se va a aburrir y terminarás como…- calló al ver la expresión melancólica de la chica.

-Lo recuerdo…- suspiró. -Por supuesto que lo recuerdo…- sus ojos mostraron que el pasado todavía le dolía. Terry no insistió. Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que él decidió que era hora de irse o llegaría tarde a dar su curso. El castaño pagó la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería. Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, como era su costumbre y él le dio un abrazo bien apretado.

-Ánimos mi preciosa- le dijo cariñosamente -Y paciencia… por ahora enfócate en lo importante- le guiñó un ojo y se fue sin darle a Candy tiempo de responder algo.

La rubia caminó un par de metros hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo y un consecuente choque con algo blando y frío. Unos brazos la rodearon y la apretaron suave pero con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro quedara escondido sobre un abrigo masculino. Estaban a la sombra de un árbol cuando empezó a lloviznar, pero la impresión no la dejaba decir ninguna cosa o hacer algo para soltarse.

-Discúlpame…- la voz ronca del rubio, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, la sacó de su estado de shock, pero aún estaba muy tensa. Un frío la incomodaba pero no atinaba a hacer nada por moverse o salir de ahí.

-¿Albert?- preguntó con su cabeza aún enterrada en el pecho de él. Lo sintió asentir y caricias leves en su cabello la relajaron completamente. Él tenía ese poder en ella. No sabía cómo pero pasaba de estados incómodos a sentirse completamente bien junto a él. De una forma u otra, él lo lograba. -Albert… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Candy comenzando a preocuparse al sentir que empezaba a llover más fuerte y él no se movía. La estaba protegiendo de la lluvia con su cuerpo, pero sería mucho mejor si estuviesen bajo techo.

-Candy… Dulcecito…- rió quedo al llamarla así -Te echaba de menos…- murmuró aspirando el aroma de su cabello, algo húmedo. –Después de lo de ayer… No creo que pueda pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ti…- ronroneó rozando la oreja de ella con su labio, haciéndola estremecer. Candy sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Albert apretó más el abrazo. -No me gustó verte con Terry… tú ahora me perteneces…- susurró tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para besar la comisura de sus labios.

-Albert… Oye… Albert me asustas…- murmuró Candy tratando de soltarse del abrazo del rubio haciendo que él sólo la apretara un poco más.

-No te voy a soltar… y tengo más fuerza que tú… no tiene caso que lo intentes…- dijo él riendo suavemente. Candy pudo ver fuego en su mirada y sintió el corazón ahora en la garganta y fuego en el vientre. Ese hombre…

Suspiró.

-Está bien… tú ganas… pero por lo menos podríamos ir a algún lugar donde dejemos de mojarnos…- pidió intentando poner cordura a la situación. La sonrisa de suficiencia del rubio no se hizo esperar y la tomó de la mano para casi arrastrarla debajo del alero de una tienda.

-Candy dime… Terry es sólo tu amigo… ¿verdad?... ¿nunca tuviste nada con él…?- ahora parecía novio celoso y Candy abrió los ojos muy grandes, mientras escurría las gotitas de lluvia de su cabello, y soltó una risa fuerte sin poder creerlo.

-Y si así fuera… ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica con un tono altanero, desafiándolo. La mirada de Albert se ensombreció.

-Si así fuera… tendré que lograr que no lo veas más…- dijo tan fríamente que Candy, en un ligero shock, pensó que estaba loco. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, motivo ni razón…

-Somos amigos nada más- aclaró rápidamente. -En realidad… nunca he tenido una relación seria…- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'seria'. Albert sonrió tiernamente. Candy abrió los ojos confundida. "¿Cómo demonios le hace para pasar de un estado a otro tan rápidamente… tiene acaso personalidades múltiples?" pensó sin dejar de mirarlo. Él la abrazó simplemente y besó su mejilla.

-Me alegra saberlo… me alegra que tal vez yo pueda… ser tu primera pareja…- dijo sinceramente. Candy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sintiendo cómo su corazón volvía a indicarle que estaba bombeando más fuerte de lo normal. Albert la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y puso ambas manos dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, para que recuperaran calor. Candy agradeció para sus adentros y se sorprendió más cuando él le dio un par de preciosos y suaves guantes rosados con blanco, envueltos en una bolsita con un gatito en una esquina. -Son un regalo… para ti…- dijo Albert sonrojándose un poco. –Noté en la cafetería que los tuyos estaban un poco desgastados y… yo… eh… creo que te gusta el rosado- dijo un poco más colorado. Candy sintió una ternura increíble por el regalo y lo abrazó sin retirar su mano de la de él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y mantuvo sus labios cálidos un momento sobre él, intentando transmitirle toda la gratitud y cariño que le había provocado ese gesto.

-¿Por eso saliste de la cafetería?- preguntó la chica sentándose en el primer peldaño de la entrada de la tienda, obligándolo a sentarse con ella por estar tomados de la mano. Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y él a su vez su cabeza en la de ella.

-Sí… creí que te harían falta… esta mañana han anunciado que el clima se pondrá muy frío de hoy en adelante, al menos por una semana y…- dijo con su tono de cátedra.

-Gracias, Albert…- lo calló Candy, susurrando cerca de su oído para volver a apoyar su cabeza. -Ha sido lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí…- dijo más para sí. Él sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo una tibieza en el pecho que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Acordaron tácitamente quedarse ahí hasta que dejara de llover.

**oOoOoOo**

Candy despertó temprano en la mañana. Llevaba algo más de una semana estudiando con Albert y era el gran día de su examen. Como era un examen de suficiencia, necesitaba un porcentaje de respuestas buenas para pasar y se sentía muy confiada y tranquila, porque Albert había sido un muy buen profesor y había conseguido lo que ninguno de sus tres profesores de cálculo había logrado. Enseñarle. Ese guapo rubio definitivamente tenía madera de profesor.

Claro, si pasábamos por alto las veces en que intentó seducirla, besarla y tocarla, cosas que no consiguió… o consiguió a medias, pero como un gato al asecho le aseguró que volvería por más.

Antes de salir revisó que todo estuviera en orden y al revisar su computador, por cualquier mensaje o aviso, vio que en su facebook tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"_Buena suerte y mucho éxito, Dulcecito… si logras pasar cálculo… me deberás una bien grande… ya pensaré cómo te la cobraré… un beso."_

Rió quedo al pensar cómo se la podría cobrar y se sonrojó al llegar un poquito más allá de lo que su mente hubiese querido. Aunque recordaba siempre que él era muy popular en la universidad, no porque él quisiera sino por lo guapo que era, y que era posible que otra estuviese interesada en él… no podía evitar fantasear con que acababan siendo pareja y eran el uno para el otro. Claro, fantasías de chica romanticona.

Tres horas más tarde sentía que el sol, que no calentaba nada, estaba radiante y perfecto. Miró por la ventana de la sala con una sonrisa tras levantarse, dejar sus lápices y borrador en la mesa y caminar con paso seguro a entregar su examen. Sonrió a su profesor y le dio las gracias por recibir el papel. Él la miró como si fuese un bichito raro pero devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Candy recogió sus cosas, muy apresurada y salió en silencio para no molestar a sus otros compañeros.

Caminó por un pasillo para salir del edificio cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo, que la empujó de vuelta hacia alguien y unos labios atraparon los suyos, primero con suaves caricias y luego un poquito más exigentes. Candy se dejó hacer y correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo. Menos mal que Albert la estaba abrazando, si no, sus piernas no la habrían sostenido.

-Espero que mis buenos deseos hayan servido de algo- ronroneó el rubio con los labios aún sobre los de la chica. Candy suspiró y Albert sonrió recordando lo mucho que le gustaba hacerla suspirar. Y decidió que quería más besos como ese. Tal vez un poquito más subiditos de tono, pero quería más. Y los tendría…

-Todo lo que has hecho por mí ha servido… creo que esta vez sí que sí- dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos con genuina felicidad. Sentía que aprobaría y estaba tranquila.

-Espero que sí, Dulcecito- le sonrió él con cariño. Sacó una rosa rosada de detrás de su espalda y se la ofreció. Ella se sonrojó y la aceptó halagada. Todo lo que él hacía la hacía por ella sentir como una princesa. Y esperaba que siguiera así y no fuera sólo porque se estaban conociendo.

-Albert…- murmuró Candy bajito. -Quiero… quiero que me invites a almorzar- dijo bromeando con una preciosa sonrisa que hizo sonreír también al rubio.

-¿Qué y dónde quieres comer, precioso Dulcecito?- dijo el aludido restregando su mejilla con la de ella. –Mmmm… me encanta sentirte… no puedo evitarlo… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Candy sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y se preguntó si estaría bien o mal. Después de todo… sabía las intenciones de él, él era bastante explícito en eso… ¿y las de ella?

-Está bien… pero ordenemos algo… quisiera… quisiera pasar tiempo contigo… tú sabes… no estudiando o cocinando… quiero hacer algo más… no sé…- no quería decirlo, no se atrevía. Le daba vergüenza admitir que quería hacer cosas de esas que hacen las parejas, como regalonear o pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

-Muy bien, ahí veremos qué hacemos- le dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo. Ella le sonrió sonrojada y asintió. -¿Te parece si ordenamos comida china?- preguntó él pensando algún local de comida rápida cercano.

-Sí… sería rico- contestó Candy como si fuera una niña pequeña. Entonces le gustaba la comida china. Albert anotó eso en su memoria.

-Bien, vamos entonces…- la besó nuevamente, dándose el tiempo para saborear sus labios y su lengua. -Me gusta MUCHO tu boca… ya no creo que te puedas escapar de mí… eres deliciosa- murmuró en su oído tras romper el beso, para después tomarla de la mano para encaminarse a comprar el almuerzo y luego a su casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Almorzaron y luego se sentaron en un cómodo sofá de cuero blanco a conversar. Candy le contó qué había salido en su examen y Albert le comentó cómo se resolvían esas cosas. Al ver sus ojos brillar la abrazó y la miró con infinita ternura y admiración.

-Lo sabía, Candy… sabía que podrías… ahora sólo queda esperar tus resultados- le dijo cuando ella le explicó lo que había hecho. No estaba todo perfecto, pero seguramente sería suficiente para aprobar. Candy se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a entender. -¿Cómo dices?- preguntó.

-Gracias… querido Albert…- murmuró quedito y los ojos del joven brillaron más intensamente que nunca. Ella le correspondía un poco sus intentos de avance por la atracción que sentía por él y parecía que ahora, sinceramente, estaba empezando a quererlo más que a desearlo. Besó su frente y la acunó un rato más.

-¿ Candy?- dijo el rubio titubeando un poco. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. -Ahora… ahora quiero preguntarte algo importante… tal vez no sea lo que esperas pero…- sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas. –Candy… quisiera saber… si quieres… yo… yo quiero que desde ahora y en adelante…- dijo con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. La chica se sonrojó a su vez. Si eso no era una propuesta de noviazgo, estaba bastante cerca, y le agradaba mucho por dónde iba la cosa -Ehm… bueno… aún necesito conocerte… saber cosas de ti y que sepas de mí, ya te lo dije y todavía no lo logramos del todo… pero quiero… quiero que me consideres… quiero…- la miró con una intensidad que no dejaba lugar a dudas. -Quiero que de ahora en adelante seamos tú y yo-

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Ohhh queridas chicas… no he puesto nada subidito de tono aquí porque quiero guardármelo para el capítulo que viene muajajaja n.n

Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews! Me ponen contenta… no se imaginan, he escrito este capítulo dos veces y totalmente distintas! Pero me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado el producto final… espero que a ustedes también =)!

Procedo a contestar reviews!

**Keilanot2**: holaaa por supuesto que es pícaro y seguro de sí mismo... ya veremos qué pasa con eso ;) ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo… sé que no ha pasado mucho pero ya veremos de qué va la cosa. Muchos saludos n.n

**Passcusa**: hola! Gracias por dejarme un review n_n ahahah es que nuestro Albert es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere!... el problema es cuando no sabe cuándo detenerse… pero ya sabremos qué pasa… no debo adelantar mucho.. un cariñoso saludo y nuevamente, muchas gracias :D

**Keiran**: ahahah queriiido qué bueno que te gustó el fic y gracias por dejarme un review ;) ya te tengo un nuevo capítulo… a ver si te animas a esperar el siguiente. Besitos lindo!

**Guest (1)**: hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado =) nos leemos!

**Maargaldo**: hahaah pues ha conseguido estudiar… pero ya no tienen que hacerlo más ;) eso es un pro, no?... veremos qué pasa luego muaajajaja … gracias por leer y dejar review… saludos!

**RMV85**: Querida! Estaba esperando tu review para actualizar pero me he quedado dormida en el intento. Además he escrito nuevamente todo el capítulo jajaja… esto de tener mañas!... ojalá que te haya gustado y nos leemos prontoo n.n besitos y muchos abrazos!

**Guest (2)**: Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar review… espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado e intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda ^^u saludos!

Y para todos aquellos que leen y no dejan review, muchos saludos también y espero que disfruten la historia!

Pauli


	4. Como el Fuego

Queridas! Les dejo el capítulo 4 del fic y les aviso que este tiene contenido MUY subidito de tono… así como para que se vayan preparando… xd ojalá que les guste n_n

Debo aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo con el fin de entretenerlas n_n

* * *

**El Tutor**

**Capítulo IV**

**Como el Fuego**

* * *

Candy miró a Albert sorprendida. "Quiero que seamos tú y yo" le había dicho. Y su mirada penetrante, ardiente como el fuego, exigía una respuesta ahora mismo.

-Yo…- no sabía qué decir. –Albert… yo no he olvidado lo que dijiste de… eso de… de ser profesor porque…- murmuró insegura la chica intentando alejarse un poco de él. Albert suspiró, cerrando los ojos y soltándola un poco.

-Por la boca muere el pez… ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa algo dolida, sin abrir los ojos. Candy desvió su mirada, aún esperando algo de él.

-Sí… supongo- dijo al no haber reacción, levantándose. Caminó un poco por la sala del departamento, mirando con atención las cosas. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, pensando en entrar por un vaso de agua.

-Aún así… Quiero una respuesta- aquella voz grave y rasposa en su oído la hizo temblar. Albert la volteó tomándola por los hombros y la aprisionó contra el marco de la puerta, usando todo su cuerpo e impidiéndole salir por los lados con sus brazos. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello y el cabello de Candy e inspiró profundamente su aroma. -Y en realidad… no aceptaré un no- dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Candy sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando él comenzó a rozar su cuello con sus labios, suavemente, aunque estaban algo rasposos por la sequedad. Su pulso se aceleró, así como también su respiración y Albert sonrió satisfecho por causarle esas sensaciones. Quería causarle eso y más. Mucho más…

-Albert… yo… me encantaría pero… yo… eso no es lo que yo quisiera…- murmuró ella difícilmente mientras él seguía en su tarea de mandarle choques eléctricos por la espalda y regalarle escalofríos con sus labios. Sintió un suspiro fuerte en su cuello que la hizo estremecer y luego humedad.

-¿Y qué quieres, Dulcecito?...- preguntó saboreando ahora su cuello con su lengua. Candy no podía controlar los suspiros e intentaba mantener las ideas en orden, aunque vaya que se la ponía difícil ese rubio.

-Tú sabes…- la rubia se sonrojó fuertemente cuando pensó en ser ella quien le pidiera ser su novia… pero no era así como se hacían las cosas… no era tan romántico… ella quería que fuera él.

-¿Quieres ser la única?- preguntó él ronroneando, ahora lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir suavemente. -Me encanta que hagas eso…- dijo ahogando una risita de satisfacción. -¿Quieres que sea sólo tuyo?... ¿ser la única a la que mire?... ¿ser la única a la que toque…?- preguntó con un tono tan sensual que la derritió completita.

-Ahá…- alcanzó a suspirar Candy antes de que Albert atrapara sus labios y la besara tan ardientemente que hacía crecer cada vez más el deseo por él. –Quiero que seas solo mío…- murmuró en su oído, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él y acariciándolo con fuerza, mostrándole toda la pasión en la que la estaba sumergiendo. Luego saboreó también su cuello, demostrándole que ella también podía jugar.

Albert suspiró y gruñó de gusto al saberla así, dispuesta.

-¿Qué quieres, Dulcecito?… dímelo…- murmuró tomándola en brazos, ayudado porque ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y levantándola un poco para que Candy sintiera que tenía el control, mirándolo desde arriba. Las manos de ella aún acariciaban la cabeza de Albert y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Candy no pudo hacer más que besarlo. Albert mordía los labios de la chica sin demasiada fuerza y ella suspiraba sin poder evitarlo. El beso del rubio se hacía cada vez más exigente y Candy pasó sus piernas por la cintura de él para afirmarse mejor y poder besarlo a gusto.

-Me gustas mucho…- murmuró tras romper el beso, para intentar recuperar el aire.

-No me has dicho qué quieres…- dijo Albert acariciando su cuello con su rostro, haciéndole cosquillitas con su barba. Candy dudó y se revolvió un poco para que él la bajara pero el rubio no la dejó. La miró intensamente un rato, con sus ojos pidiendo a gritos que le dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

-Quiero ser tu novia…- dijo por fin la chica, tras un nuevo beso, unos tonos más abajo que el anterior. Albert suspiró y sonrió.

-Eso quería oír…- le dio un rápido beso en los labios. -¿No era tan difícil verdad?…- bromeó, rozando la nariz de Candy con la suya. Ella se sonrojó. -¿Quieres ser mi novia entonces?- preguntó él, mirándola con fuego en los ojos. Candy dudó si responder, temiendo que su respuesta le diera alguna que otra libertad al rubio. -No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras… y más si eres mi pareja, Candice- dijo él con su tono serio al notar por dónde iba la cosa. "Qué perceptivo es…" pensó la chica algo avergonzada.

-Sí quiero…- murmuró Candy como respuesta. Albert le sonrió con verdadera alegría. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le permitió bajarse.

-Me alegro mucho… quiero que seas mía y sólo mía… ¡de nadie más!- dijo como niño pequeño y Candy rió, deleitada por su actitud. -Me gusta tanto tu sonrisa, Dulcecito…-Albert la abrazó y Candy sintió verdadero cariño en su abrazo. En sus ojos se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Yo quiero que tú seas sólo mío… sé cómo te miran… y lo popular que eres…- murmuró la chica escondiéndose en su abrazo. Albert la alzó en brazos como si pesara lo que una pluma y la llevó de vuelta al sofá, depositándola suavemente. Ella se acomodó y cogió un cojín para abrazarlo.

-Dulcecito…- dijo el rubio sentándose junto a ella. Candy desvió la mirada -Por supuesto que yo también sé esas cosas… pero yo, desde que te vi, tengo ojos sólo para ti- continuó tomando su mentón suavemente para obligarla a mirarlo. Cuando notó sus lágrimas su expresión se deformó completamente. –Princesa… Dulcecito… ¿estás bien?... Candy…- la llamó terriblemente preocupado. Nunca la había visto llorar y descubrió que nunca más quería que eso ocurriera. Ella sólo asintió por respuesta, volviendo a voltear su rostro. –Candy mírame… Candy…- la llamó consternado.

-Albert… yo… lo siento… pero… me cuesta creerlo…- susurró ella sintiendo más lágrimas asomarse. Luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerlas ahí y no dejarlas salir y apretó fuerte el cojín para darse ánimos. -Verás…- Albert la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó para infundirle confianza. Ella suspiró con tristeza. -Yo… cuando entré a la universidad… conocí a un chico… ehm… supongo que el nombre da igual…- Albert sintió un peso en el pecho. Si alguien había dañado a su princesa…

-¿Algo pasó con él?- no pudo esconder el tinte de celos en su voz. El sólo pensar que ella hubiese tenido algo antes… pero no, ella le había dicho que no había tenido parejas… _parejas_ _serias_…

-A mí me gustaba mucho… y bueno, él lo sabía… estudiaba medicina, era popular y tenía buenas notas…- soltó una pequeña risa melancólica, como si le doliera todavía. –Yo… hacía de todo por agradarle… ¿sabes?... absolutamente todo lo que podía, lo hacía… y él… él se burló de mí todo el tiempo… yo nunca le interesé… cuando conoció a otra chica, de la escuela de medicina también… se olvidó de que yo existía…- suspiró como si se sacara un peso de encima. -Nunca quiso una relación formal, sabes… y bueno, yo nunca dejé que nada pasara a mayores por lo mismo… yo no quería algo así…- Albert la miró con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. -A veces pensaba que si lo dejaba… ya sabes… tocarme o algo así… él se interesaría en mí… pero no podía…- Candy se sonrojó y Albert se sintió horriblemente mal porque él había abusado de su confianza de esa misma forma. -Sentía que no era correcto… que no era lo que yo quería… porque él no quería formalizar…- se rió un poco intentando sacarse la tensión. -Bueno… eso… eso ocurre… y a veces me da miedo que la historia se repita- murmuró como para finalizar su relato. Albert la abrazó con fuerza y delicadeza.

-Perdóname Candy- pidió con la voz un poco quebrada. -Perdóname por… en cierta forma… revivir eso…-

-No… no es lo mismo- dijo ella negando con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa. Albert se sintió aliviado. -Tú… tú me haces sentir que yo realmente te gusto… y… me has dicho que sea tu novia…- murmuró muy sonrojada. El rubio la abrazó sintiéndose tremendamente enternecido porque ella fuera capaz de sonrojarse por eso.

-Es que eres demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?- comenzó Albert, volteándole el rostro y acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar y los labios de ella con los suyos. -Guapa… bella… irresistible… suave… acariciable… tierna… ¿dije bella?- dijo el rubio con pequeños besos entre cada palabra. Candy rió suavemente y Albert sintió que de a poco iría alejando su miedo. Estaba decidido. Esa muchacha sería de él. -Además…- dijo cuando ella creía que sus halagos habían terminado. –Tienes unos pechos preciosos… me muero por verlos y tocarlos sabes…- Candy sintió un calor inmenso subir a sus mejillas y bajar a su vientre. Albert comenzó a besarla, exigiendo en su beso más pasión, que Candy no estaba segura de darle, en su mente, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Y… para bien o para mal… su mente perdió la batalla.

Candy empujó a Albert sobre el sofá, haciéndolo sonreír. Esa gatita tan tierna y tranquila tenía sus garritas escondidas pero las tenía. Se puso sobre él, besándolo y acariciando su pecho casi desesperada. Necesitaba sentirlo y lo necesitaba ahora. Subió el sweater de él junto con su camisa, para dejar su pecho descubierto y acariciarlo con sus suaves manos. Albert gruñó cuando ella tocó sus sensibles pezones y la miró desafiándola. Candy aún tenía sus dudas pero qué más daba. Ella también quería sentirse guapa, sentirse bella, sentirse deseada… sentirse amada.

La rubia pasó su lengua por sus labios, y el rubio en sus ojos una mirada que no pudo descifrar. Eran fuego y hielo debatiéndose entre hacer y no hacer. La chica cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo Albert pudo ver una mirada ardiente como el fuego y su satisfacción no podía ser mayor. Suspirando se dejó hacer, cuando ella comenzó a morder su cuello. Le facilitó el paso ladeando la cabeza y ella comenzó a lamer y mordisquear, haciendo que Albert comenzara a respirar con dificultad. Su corazón se aceleró y Candy podía sentirlo bajo sus manos, palpitando con toda la fuerza que podía y sonrió por ser la causante de eso.

Candy se puso de pie y lo obligó a quitarse completamente el sweater y la camisa. Albert, obediente, hizo lo que ella le pedía y la rubia lo observó unos segundos, sentado en el medio del sofá con los brazos a los lados, apoyados en el respaldo de éste. Era demasiado guapo… bello… era todo un dios… y era para ella. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó sobre él para poder seguir acariciándolo, esta vez llegando un poco más abajo del ombligo con sus manos. El rubio tembló al sentirla en esa zona y la miró intensamente.

-Si continúas, Dulcecito… no me voy a detener después…- murmuró en gruñidos, con esa voz ronca y desafiante.

-Ya veremos qué pasa…- lo desafió ella de vuelta y eso lo excitó más. Candy podía sentir el estado del rubio y le encantaba que estuviera así por ella. Siguió acariciándolo mientras bajaba con sus besos desde su cuello a su pecho y luego a vientre.

-Candy…- gruñó Albert cerrando los ojos, suspirando hondo y agarrándose fuerte del sillón e intentando acomodarse para sentir mejor todo lo que ella le estaba provocando. Ella sonreía cada vez que lo sentía suspirar o gruñir.

Pero tal vez era hora de hacerlo gemir…

La rubia comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su ex tutor y ahora novio, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos de inmediato y buscara su mirada alarmado.

-Dulcecito… ¿qué haces?- preguntó Albert en tono de súplica. Su pulso ya estaba demasiado acelerado y tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerla suya. Eso no ayudaría a mantener la castidad de su princesa y estaba preocupándose de que ella quisiera hacer eso sólo por agradarle.

-Hago lo que quiero hacer…- murmuró ella en su oído y lo besó en la mejilla. -Pero si no quieres, está bien…- continuó en tono de niña mañosa.

-Oh Dulcecito… por supuesto que quiero… pero…- la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. -No quiero que hagas esto porque quieras agradarme…- murmuró mirándola preocupado.

-Albert… si no quisiera, no lo haría...- dijo Candy desafiante -Quiero… hacerlo… porque… me… encantas… demasiado…- dijo depositando suaves besos entre cada palabra, como él hiciera antes. -Quiero que tú seas quien me enseñe… lo que es amar…- murmuró Candy sonrojada, con una tierna sonrisa. Albert suspiró al escucharla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Espero no decepcionarte…- dijo el rubio sinceramente. Candy rió divertida dejándolo desconcertado.

-Eso lo veremos- lo desafió, alejándose un poco de él. Albert gruñó y la atrajo para morder su cuello y lamerlo, olvidando la pequeña conversación.

Candy continuó con lo que había dejado pendiente. Desabrochó el pantalón de Albert y acarició su bajo vientre sin llegar a tocar sus partes más sensibles. Albert temblaba con cada roce y caricia y Candy disfrutaba cada expresión de su novio. Se acercó hacia él y acarició sus labios con sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano continuaba en su bajo vientre.

-Candy- gimió el rubio. Ella sonrió.

-¿Sí?- preguntó en un tono sensual e inocente a la vez, para morder el labio inferior del rubio. Albert suspiró y gimió a la vez con la caricia.

-Mira cómo me tienes…- dijo antes de tomar la mano de ella que estaba más abajo para ponerla directo en su erección. Candy suspiró al sentirlo y se sintió aliviada de que fuera él quien la invitara a tocarlo y no tuviera que hacerlo por iniciativa propia. Aún le daba un poquito de vergüenza, la superaría, pero todavía estaba por ahí.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por eso?- preguntó la rubia con el mismo tono de antes. Albert no podía hacer más que suspirar y gemir cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa interior.

-Exactamente… eso… así…- gruñó Albert entre suspiros. Candy por su parte sentía algo de humedad entre sus piernas y sinceramente, le gustaba sentirse así. Quería saber qué era que su pareja la tocara… pero quería jugar un poco más…

Candy comenzó a besar nuevamente el pecho de Albert y a bajar, dejando un pequeño rastro brillante, indicando por dónde pasaba su lengua. El rubio la veía hacer, decidido a dejarla jugar todo lo que ella quisiera. Le encantaba. Lo excitaba tanto. Era una gatita tierna y ardiente a la vez. Y él estaba feliz de que el destino los hubiese unido.

La chica estaba ahora entretenida besando su bajo vientre y acariciando su erección, aún por sobre la ropa pero Albert no daba más de la excitación. Sentía fuego en las venas y no hallaba el minuto de hacerla suya.

-Dulcecito… Oh Candy… necesito… te necesito… quiero hacerte mía…- murmuró cuando sintió que ella le retiraba un poco la ropa para tocar directamente su piel. Ahogó un gemido cuando ella se aventuró a besas suavemente su erección y tuvo el impulso de agarrarle el cabello y empujarla hacia sí, aunque se aguantó por ser la primera vez de ella. Y para ser la primera vez… vaya que lo hacía bien.

Candy estaba atenta a las expresiones, gemidos y suspiros del rubio, que le indicaban por dónde sí y por donde no tocarlo. Estaba deleitada y sorprendida con su tamaño y se moría de ganas de saber qué se sentiría tenerlo dentro de ella. Pero todavía no era el momento…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Candy inocentemente. Albert rió por la pregunta.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó -Me encan…- no alcanzó a terminar porque un gemido se lo impidió. Su rubia novia había decidido ir un poquito más allá y estaba acariciándolo al momento que introducía su erección en su boca húmeda y tibia. El rubio no pudo hacer más que apretar fuerte el sofá, marcándolo con sus uñas y gemir y gemir de lo excitado que estaba, mientras su novia lo masturbaba con su mano y su boca al mismo tiempo. -Oh Candy…- gruñó cuando ella decidió acabar su tarea. La rubia le sonrió y lo miró inocentemente. -Eres increíble…- dijo Albert suspirando cuando ella volvió a sentarse sobre él, tras poner en su lugar su ropa. Ella lo miró inocentemente. -Oh vamos, no me mires así… después de lo que me has hecho…-

-¿Después de lo que te he hecho…?- preguntó ella sin dejar esa pose de inocencia.

-No evitarás, ni con esa carita, que te haga mía en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora…- murmuró él levantándola como si no pesara nada y llevándola hasta su cuarto. La depositó en la cama de una forma nada caballerosa y ella se rió por la reacción de su novio. -Pero para esta vez… será aquí- sentenció Albert poniéndose sobre ella y atrapándola con su cuerpo. Candy sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar que ahora era su turno de recibir atenciones. Los ojos del rubio destellaban como llamas y ella sentía que estaba lista para lo que fuera, siempre que fuera con él. "¿Será eso a lo que le dicen destino?" pensó la chica antes de ser asaltada por los besos del rubio. Albert comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de su novia, dejando su delgado sostén de encaje rosa al descubierto. Sonrió enormemente al comprobar que los senos de ella eran naturales y deseó besarlos y acariciarlos inmediatamente, pero se contuvo. Se quedó sentado sobre ella, observándola como hipnotizado.

-¿Albert… qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia un poco ruborizada. Nunca nadie la había visto así… quizás su abuela cuando era niña, pero jamás un hombre.

-Eres hermosa- dijo fascinado Albert sin dejar de admirarla. -Eres demasiado hermosa… demasiado perfecta… y eres mía…- continuó triunfante. Ella se sonrojó aún más. No podía creer que le gustara tanto a alguien. Pero la hacía feliz.

Albert la acarició con todo el cariño del mundo y, sin dejar de admirarla, se dio el tiempo para besar cada parte de su pecho, alternando con sus labios. Candy, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza, se estaba entregando completamente a lo que él quisiera hacer con ella.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó el rubio algo temeroso, antes de tocar su sostén, con la intención de retirarlo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Albert…- respondió ella suavemente. Él gimió ante su respuesta y ella se incorporó para que él pudiera quitarle la ropa interior sin problemas. Albert la besó con pasión antes de que ella se volviera a recostar y sólo se separó de ella cuando le faltó el aire. Candy se sentía en las nubes cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus pechos sin la ropa, mientras presionaba sus caderas contra las de Albert para sentirlo. Él se inclinó para besar sus pechos alternadamente y luego dedicarle un ratito a cada uno de sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y besándolos con suavidad. Candy comenzó a gemir y eso lo incitó a seguir más allá. El rubio comenzó a acariciar el suave vientre de la chica y se separó un poco para meter la mano bajo su pantalón. Acarició sobre la ropa interior y ella comenzó a revolverse al sentir sus dedos sobre su clítoris y un poquito más abajo. Albert se acercó a ella, la besó suavemente y mordisqueó su oreja.

-Candy… ya te dije… que no me detendré…- murmuró Albert antes de poner su mano bajo la ropa interior de la chica y acariciar su humedad. Candy suspiró y gimió cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a moverse e intentar entrar en ella. -Estás lista…- murmuró Albert sonriendo de medio lado. Quitó sus manos de ella y quiso mirarla una última vez antes de hacerla su mujer. Era definitivamente hermosa.

Albert comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras Candy hacía lo mismo con el suyo, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. No podía creerlo… su primera vez… y con él… sonrió sonrojada y lo miró. Albert estaba listo, como había llegado al mundo y Candy lo admiró suspirando.

-Eres tan guapo…- murmuró sonriendo. Él la miró con infinita ternura pero con fuego en sus ojos.

-Tú eres hermosa- dijo él sonriendo también. -¿Estás… lista?- preguntó seriamente. Ella asintió simplemente y lo atrajo hacia sí. -Tendré cuidado… te lo prometo…- la besó en la frente y se preparó para entrar en ella. La besó suavemente para relajarla, al sentir sus brazos aferrarse a él y sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, signos de su miedo. -Tranquila, mi vida- el corazón de Candy dio un salto al escucharlo llamarla así. -Confía en mí…- pidió con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, como un ruego. Ella asintió y lo besó.

Estaban a punto de unirse cuando sonó el timbre.

**oOoOoOo  
**

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoraaas :D! lamento dejarlas aquíii, espero que no me odien ni me quieran matar, y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n me he alargado bastante de hecho… espero que haya quedado bien… tengo miedo de releerlo y que no me guste, como el anterior xd... hemos aclarado qué le pasó a Candy… no era nada del otro mundo pero son miedos que uno a veces tiene… =)

Paso a contestar los reviews!

**Keilanot2**: ahahaha síii, Albert es muy cambiante… incluso me han preguntado si es bipolar… no lo es! Eso no es ser bipolar, sólo es ser cambiante xD… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar un review :D!

**Guest (1)**: Síii eso pasaaa jajajaj típico que uno sale con la moral altísima y luego te dan los resultados y te fue pésimo xD!... pero bueno, ya sabremos cómo le fue a nuestra Candy ;) hahaha Nooo Albert no es bipolar, sólo es cambiante… tiene como una personalidad muy explosiva y es llevado a sus ideas :P… Creo que no quedó muy claro antes, pero Terry es el mejor amigo de Candy, así que me temo que no pasará nada con él, lo siento si te decepciona ^^u gracias por el review!

**Luna White 29**: hahaha no te preocupes! No hay problema, yo feliz con que lean y les guste… los reviews son para ver si voy bien o no :P… ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado n_n muchos saludos! Y gracias :D!

**JENNY**: hola! Gracias por leer y por dejar review =)! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y ojalá nos leamos en el próximo n_n saludos!

**Verenice Canedo**: ahahaha qué pena que el título haya sido feoo . pero supongo que la historia no es así, yo personalmente me divierto mucho escribiéndola y me siento muy inspirada :P… ojalá que te haya gustado también este capítulo y muchas gracias por dejar review n_n besitos!

**Passcusa**: Holaaa ahahaha síii nuestro Albert es celoso y no teme demostrarlo!... ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente (espero). Muchos saludos y gracias por el review =)!

**Angelnr**: hola!... hahaha nooo a mí también me parece muy triste cuando leo fics de Candy y resulta que tienen cosas… onda inconsistencias y es porque son copias con los personajes cambiados :/… este es de mi autoría, mía de mí jajaja xd ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos leamos en el próximo =) muchos saludos y gracias por el review!

o-o-o

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos y todas las que leen y dejan y no dejan reviews n_n… espero que les siga gustando la historia y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
Ahh y los Guest… porfi, dejen por último su nickname o nombre en el review para poder ubicarlos n_n así es más como.. no sé, amigable :P

Nos leemos!

Pauli


	5. William

Hola! Les dejo con el quinto capítulo del fanfic. Aviso que este es un poco más serio… y supongo que no es lo que todas esperaban ajajaja ^^u ojalá que les guste =)

Debo aclarar que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo con el fin de entretenerlas n_n

* * *

**El Tutor**

**Capítulo V**

**William**

* * *

Albert cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de pura resignación. El timbre volvió a sonar y Candy, completamente ruborizada, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y se comenzó a revolver para salir de debajo de su novio. A la tercera vez que sonó el bendito timbre, el rubio decidió ir a ver quién se atrevía a molestarlo y qué sería aquello tan importante. Se vistió rápidamente para ir a atender.

-Ya vengo, princesa… ¿me esperas aquí?... cerraré la puerta para que te vistas tranquila… perdóname por esto… de verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba- dijo mirándola con un poco de vergüenza y tristeza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Albert… ha de ser importante… anda- dijo Candy mientras recogía sus prendas para comenzar a vestirse. El rubio le cerró la puerta como había dicho y ella notó que había un baño en la habitación. Se vistió con calma y decidió ir a ver si estaba todo en orden en el espejo del baño. Se cepilló el cabello con un cepillo que encontró encima de una repisa y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

-¡¿Qué?- escuchó al rubio gritar desde afuera y entrar apresurado. –Candy… preciosa… mi hermana está en la clínica… ha sufrido un accidente… debo ir inmediatamente…- dijo mientras buscaba una chaqueta en un armario.

-¿Ha sido muy grave?... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó la rubia levantándose y yendo hacia él. A la pasada vio un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente, con bigote y cabello negro azabache.

-Si quieres…- murmuró Albert como ido. Miró al hombre de bigote y asintió cuando éste le preguntó si iban ya. Tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió a la salida del apartamento.

Hicieron el camino al hospital en un auto que seguramente era del hombre de bigote, que conducía, mientras Candy y Albert iban sentados en la parte de atrás.

-George… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Albert con preocupación. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… estábamos en la tienda mirando cunas y cochecitos… para Anthony… Rose se sintió mal de repente… tuvo un dolor en el vientre y luego se desmayó… la llevé inmediatamente a ver al médico… dijeron que tenía síntomas de pérdida… que… que tal vez podrían salvar al bebé pero… sería riesgoso para ella…- Candy vio a George derramar lágrimas pero sin que se le quebrara la voz siguió hablando. -Rosemary quería verte antes de tomar una decisión…- Murmuró antes de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volver a centrar toda su atención en el camino.

Albert sintió un golpe en el pecho y apretó fuerte la mano de su novia. Candy lo miró con cariño y trató de infundirle ánimos en esa mirada. Él le sonrió tristemente.

-Rose es mi única hermana… ella y George son la única familia que me queda…- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. -Si le pasara algo yo… ella está embarazada sabes… George es su esposo… están esperando a mi primer sobrino- le dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer esperanzada. Candy sintió el corazón dolerle un poco cuando notó que él hablaba en presente, como si quisiera creer que nada pasaba. Suspiró y acarició su cabello. George miró el gesto y sonrió. Estaba preocupado por su mujer, pero feliz de que su cuñado por fin encontrara una personita adecuada para él.

La rubia acariciaba a Albert con sumo cuidado y cariño. Cada día que pasaba lo iba conociendo más y más la intrigaba. Nunca había hablado de su vida privada, su familia o algo que no fuera la universidad o ellos dos. Suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien- susurró Candy en el oído de Albert para infundirle ánimos. Él la miró con gratitud y un poco sonrojado asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, George los guió a una habitación privada. Candy miró el lugar, pulcro y de muy alta clase. Se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría pagar una clínica así si le pasara algo. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Albert la apartó un poco de la puerta.

-Voy a entrar a verla… ¿me esperas un momento?... no tardaré- le prometió, sellando la promesa con un beso en sus labios. Ella asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo mientras el rubio entraba a reunirse con su hermana. George se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Como William te dijo, somos la única familia que tiene…- le contó a la chica, que lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza. -Sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y Rose y yo nos hicimos cargo de él… más tarde, cuando ella se casó conmigo, él quiso ir a vivir solo y coincidió con su entrada a la universidad, así que no le pusimos problemas…- continuó, como recordando tiempos no muy buenos.

-Él es una persona muy especial…- murmuró Candy

-Así es…- asintió con un tono paternal el hombre. -Es sumamente cambiante… es un tanto altanero y le cuesta llevarse bien con la gente de buenas a primeras… pero no es mala persona- rió George y unas arruguitas se asomaron en sus ojos. Candy se preguntó qué edad tendría para haber cuidado de Albert y cómo sería la hermana de él. De pronto le dieron ganas de conocerla.

-Aún tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle…- dijo Candy más para sí que para George. Él la miró curioso.

-Señorita…- comenzó pero se detuvo al recordar que no sabía su nombre.

-Candy- completó ella sonriendo. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a William?- preguntó George mirándola intensamente. Ella no supo si responderle o no. La intimidaba y le daba algo de vergüenza decir que se conocían hace un par de semanas solamente.

-Ehm…- titubeó la chica. George le sonrió intentando darle confianza. -Un par de semanas…- susurró tan bajo que el hombre casi no la escuchó. George sonrió y decidió no incomodarla, esperando que lo de ellos fuera sincero y duradero.

-Sabes… mi amada Rose y yo nos conocimos y casamos muy jóvenes… pero nunca pudimos tener hijos…- murmuró George cambiando el tema. -Intentamos muchas formas pero nada funcionaba… y Anthony fue una bendición… y ya faltaba tan poco… sólo algunos meses más…- lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos del hombre. -No sé qué hacer… sé que es la decisión de ella… pero no quisiera perderla…- habló más para sí. Candy se sintió horrible, sin saber qué decir, le abrazó.

-Todo estará bien… yo… en verdad no sé qué decir… sólo… supongo que pasará lo que tenga que pasar…- murmuró. George correspondió su abrazo y le dio las gracias por el apoyo. Ella le sonrió simplemente y se volvió a sentar, a esperar que Albert saliera, preguntándose por qué ese hombre lo llamaba William.

Albert salió unos minutos después con expresión de derrota. George se levantó rápido de su silla y fue hacia él preocupadísimo.

-Rose ha dicho que quiere que intenten salvar al bebé…- dijo el rubio suspirando. George no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse pésimo. Amaba a su bebé, pero amaba más a su esposa… y no estaba seguro de si podría vivir sin ella.

George entró a la habitación tras llamar a un médico para informar la decisión de su mujer y Albert se sentó junto a Candy donde estuviera el hombre mayor antes. Suspirando, la miró.

-Tengo miedo…- la rubia se enterneció y sintió un calor en el pecho al ir descubriendo nuevas facetas de su novio. Se levantó y lo abrazó, dejándolo enterrar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien… si Rose lo ha decidido así… debe ser lo mejor- le dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente. Él sólo la miró y decidió hacerle caso. Recostó su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de la chica y esperaron.

**oOoOoOo**

-Albert…- murmuró suavemente la rubia mujer cuando despertó de su anestesia. Él la miró con una leve sonrisa. La cirugía había sido larga y tediosa y los médicos habían hecho lo posible por salvar al bebé y a la madre.

-Hola Rose… me alegro tanto de que estés conmigo- dijo el rubio aguantándose las ganas de abrazar a su hermana, por su delicada condición. Ella le sonrió, pero de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Anthony… Albert… ¿dónde está Anthony?- preguntó la mujer intentando incorporarse pero demasiado débil aún, mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación, sin ver algún lugar donde pudiera estar su bebé.

-Anthony está bien…- la voz de su esposo la tranquilizó inmediatamente. -Lo han puesto en una máquina para que pueda respirar… y terminar de desarrollarse… los médicos han dicho, por ahora, que sobrevivirá…- continuó. Rose comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-Nuestro bebé… está bien- dijo feliz haciéndole señas a su esposo para que se acercara.

En un rincón de la habitación Candy miraba la escena. Los esposos se abrazaron mientras Albert palmeaba la espalda de George y acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana, y ella se sentía muy ajena a eso. Pero ya no lo era. ¿O sí?...

Albert se incorporó un poco y miró directamente a Candy con una sonrisa y una mirada que ella no supo cómo interpretar. Nuevamente esa chispa. Tal vez ahora que la preocupación se había ido, volvería a la normalidad. _"¿Cómo será él en realidad?"_ se preguntó la rubia ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando Albert dejó de mirarla. Había visto tantas facetas de ese hombre que no sabía cómo era realmente él. Y la intrigaba mucho. Sonrió feliz de que tomaran la decisión correcta y decidió salir de la habitación e ir por algo de beber a la cafetería. Hace un par de días estaba de vacaciones de invierno pero el estar pendiente de su nota final de la materia que detestaba la tenía con los nervios de punta. Y ahora esto la había tenido muy estresada porque no sabía bien cómo alivianar la carga de su novio.

Tres días tuvieron que esperar para que pudieran operar a Rose, por los preparativos, los exámenes y todas esas cosas. Albert, o William como lo llamaba George, se la pasaba de su departamento al hospital y muy pocas veces iba a la universidad, y ella se sentía con el deber de acompañarlo, sobre todo tras saber que él no tenía más familia. Y al parecer tampoco muchos amigos. Ella había sido la única que se había enterado de que el rubio tenía problemas y quien lo había acompañado. Suspiró y se sintió feliz por eso, aunque no pudo evitar estar triste porque cuando estaban estudiando mucha gente se hacía la amistosa con él y le pedían y pedían cosas.

Cuando iba llegando a la cafetería de la clínica, volteó a ver si el rubio venía por ella y se sintió muy decepcionada al no verlo. Cuando se volteó para continuar su camino chocó con algo, o alguien, que la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

-Candy- su voz ronca la sorprendió, como siempre. -Te fuiste y no me avisaste…- continuó seriamente el rubio. Su mirada penetrante la atacó cuando ella levantó la vista para explicarle. Su idea quedó en su garganta cuando él le cubrió los labios con los suyos y lentamente la empujó hacia un baño que había en el pasillo, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-Yo… Albert… me sentí un poco… fuera de lugar…- comenzó ella mientras él la aplastaba un poco contra la pared del pequeño cubículo y le ponía el seguro a la puerta. -Albert… ¿qué haces?- El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con rapidez y fuerza y ella se empezó a impacientar. –A… Al… bert…- gimió cuando él comenzó a morder y lamer su cuello.

-Hay algo que dejamos pendiente… y no pienso dilatarlo más…- gruñó el rubio en el oído de su novia. Candy suspiró y se dejó hacer mientras Albert le desabrochaba el abrigo y luego la blusa. -¿No me vas a ayudar?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con reproche. Ella se sonrojó y accedió a participar más activamente.

Candy comenzó a levantar el sweater de Albert con cuidado mientras él hacía lo propio con el pantalón de ella. _"Estamos en una clínica… en un baño… esto es… inesperado…"_ pensó la rubia sintiéndose un poco mal porque su primera vez fuese a ser tan poco romántica. El rubio sin embargo no se daba por enterado y la acariciaba sobre la ropa interior y besaba su cuello, hambriento.

-Albert…- murmuró perdiendo todo el calor del cuerpo y con él las ganas, tras aquel pensamiento. -William…- lo llamó de nuevo y él, sorprendido de que ella lo llamara así, levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarla. -No quiero que esto sea aquí… de esta forma…- murmuró sintiendo pena, culpa y miedo. Tal vez él se sentiría ofendido y la botaría por atreverse a decirle que no. Pero es que en verdad no quería que las cosas fueran así. El rubio la miró un momento sin entender, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojó. Había olvidado por completo que ella era… virgen y que si hacían algo ahí sería su primera vez. _"Soy un estúpido…" _pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente apesadumbrado por tratarla así, como un objeto.

-Perdóname princesa…- murmuró enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. -Candy lo siento… yo… supongo que no tengo excusas… estos días han sido difíciles y…- Candy tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo.

-Yo entiendo… de verdad que sí…- dijo sonrojada, bajando la mirada al momento que intentaba sonreír pero no le salía. -Pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así… en un lugar como éste…- le dijo con pena.

Él sintió su corazón destrozarse al ver que le estaba haciendo daño y al sentir que su miedo era patente. La cubrió en un abrazo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de culpa. Candy estaba completamente sorprendida, dentro de su incomodidad y tristeza. Jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de llorar por ella.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí vamos a dejar este capítulo… supongo que es mucho más serio que el resto y no ha sido lo que muchas esperaban, como dije al principio. Quise hacerlo así para ir conociendo más a Albert y entender un poquito lo extraño que es y por qué es así. Creo que Candy aunque es su novia, lo conoce MUY poco (han sido algo precipitados) y lo que más quiere es conocerlo mejor. Y para eso ayudará su familia =). Y ya iré introduciendo personajes que estamos echando de menos n_n

Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen si no ha sido tan emocionante como otros ): ya mejorará, lo prometo n_n

Pasaremos a los reviews!

**Keilanot2**: Holaaa ahahah n.n ya hemos descubierto quién era el inoportuno y que tenía una buena razón :P … separarlos? Por qué dices :O? ojalá me cuentes ajajaaj me ha dejado intrigada eso :P Saluditos y gracias por el review ^^!

**Verenice Canedo**: Holaaa, gracias por el review n.n ahahah es horroroso que llegue alguien así… bueno, a quién no le ha pasado xD jajaja :P qué bueno que te guste la historia y ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado también n_n un gran saludo :D!

**Luna White 29**: hehehe hemos descubierto quién era y bueno, era algo importante :P ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review n_n

**Guest (1)**: ahhahaah xD sehh parece que le falta Candy (?) jejeej :P Pues ya averiguaremos más de lo que le ha pasado a nuestra rubia, pero por mientras conocemos un poco más de Albert n_n ojalá que no te haya dejado con gusto a poco el capítulo pero es lo que tenía que pasar :O xd ahahah :P un saludito y muchas gracias por el review n_n

**Passcusa**: Hola! Heheeh nos hemos puesto un poco densas! Pero vamos por buen camino =) ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y seguiremos al rojo pero más adelante heheeh =)… muchas muchas gracias por el revieew n.n!

**Raquellsc**: holaaa ¡! Hahaha qué bueno que te guste mi Albert… en lo personal a mí también me gusta mucho… te imaginas con un novio así?... uyyy sería de locos :P … hemos bajado un poco las revoluciones pero ya se viene =) jejeje n_n ojalá que este capítulo no te haya defraudado y espero que nos leamos pronto n_n un abrazo y muchas gracias por el review :D

**Karina**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n_n nos leemos!

**Angelnr**: Nooo no no no Eliza es el peor personaje para ser ex novia de mi Albert :P, sobre todo por cómo es, pero eso ya lo veremos n_n… muchas gracias por el review y ya veremos también qué pasó con nuestra querida rubia :P… no desesperéis!

**Monybert**: Hola! Eso es!, esperaba un comentario de este tipo :P ehehehe pues puedo decir a mi favor que Candy irá en segundo o tercero de universidad (echémosle unos 19 – 20 años) y pues en esta época a esta edad, uno sabe de esas cosas, aunque no se haya acostado con nadie. Para eso está la tele, las amigas, la internet o qué sé yo xd… supongo que por ese lado, no está tan descabellada la idea de que Candy pueda hacerle cositas a su novio también, aún siendo virgen =). Muchas gracias por el review y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**JENNY**: Hola! =) ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado jajaja todas odiaron el timbre!... pero como dije más arriba, es algo que tenía que pasar n_n aunque ya tendremos nuestro capítulo dedicado al amor pasional entre nuestros rubios y no serán molestados (espero :P) ehehehe n_n gracias por tu review y muchos saludos! :D

Como siempre, muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que leen pero no dejan review, espero que les guste la historia y perdonen todas por la tardanza :/  
Besitos por miles :D

Pauli


	6. Candice

El Tutor

Capítulo 6

Candice

* * *

Albert salió del baño primero para verificar que no había nadie. Luego de asegurarse, le indicó a Candy que podía salir ella también. Suspirando los dos, caminaron a la cafetería intentando serenarse. Albert se sentía muy avergonzado y ella estaba confundida, por lo que ninguno habló en el camino.

Candy se sentó en una mesa del lugar y Albert le pidió con un gesto que esperara un poco.

-¿Qué te gustaría beber, preciosa?- le preguntó aún un poco tenso. Ella le sonrió intentando calmarlo y tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma. Las cosas no estaban mal y no tenían por qué sentirse así, ¿verdad?

-Té… Un té verde estaría bien…- respondió sin dejar su sonrisa, pero viendo que no tenía mucho éxito en su intención de animarlo.

-Muy bien… ya vengo- Albert depositó un beso en su frente y se fue hacia el mostrador. Aunque temía hacerla sentir mal no podía dejar de hacerle esos cariños y no quería hacerlo. Candy comenzó a replantearse su situación mientras miraba por la ventana las plantas de las jardineras que había en el patio del hospital. Había escogido una mesa junto a la ventana porque le gustaba mirar el paisaje, sentía que se tranquilizaba. Un copo de nieve la sorprendió y la hizo sonreír. Le gustaba ver la nieve caer e incluso caminar bajo ella cuando era suave. La hacía recordar días mejores.

Albert llegó con una pequeña bandeja, con un pastel para ella y una par de tazas. Té verde para Candy y café espresso para él. Puso la taza y el pastel frente a su novia y ella se volvió a sonreírle cuando lo notó. Él intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el rubio sorbiendo su café suavemente. -Me he portado muy mal contigo… Candy perdóname…- le pidió casi en un ruego, sin mirarla. Ella alargó su mano para tomar la de él.

-Está bien… Albert… tenemos algunas cosas que conversar, pero no será aquí…- dijo intentando infundirle confianza, acariciando su mano con el pulgar. Una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro y él quiso creer en ella. Le sonrió de vuelta y ella se alegró de veras. -Albert…- lo llamó luego de probar el pastel, que estaba muy sabroso.

-¿Sí?- preguntó él dejando la taza en el plato y dedicando toda su atención a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes?… Ehm… ¿Terry te dijo que me gustaba el pastel?- preguntó ella mirándolo e intentando descifrar lo que le decían sus ojos. Él le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No, dulcecito… creo… supuse que te gustarían porque eres una cosita muy dulce…- dijo él y su lógica la hizo reír. Albert soltó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Candy y ella ladeó la cabeza para disfrutar más su caricia. Cerró los ojos dejando de lado el tenedor, dedicándose cien por ciento a él. Albert sonrió con alivio al ver que ella no estaba molesta con él a pesar de las cosas que estaban pasando. Pero Candy tenía razón, debían conversar.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de volver a visitar a Rose y al bebé, decidieron ir a casa para conversar. Candy propuso su departamento porque se sentiría más a gusto y más cómoda en su territorio y Albert aceptó sin decir nada más.

Cuando llegaron, Candy notó que el limpiapiés del recibidor estaba corrido y se alarmó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Candy?- preguntó el rubio al verla tensa.

-Hay alguien en mi casa…- murmuró ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Albert la puso instintivamente tras él y le pidió en un gesto las llaves.

-¿Estás segura?...- susurró él y ella asintió, señalando el limpiapiés. –Puede haber sido un gato…- ella negó con la cabeza aferrándose a la espalda de él.

-No hay gatos aquí…- dijo con miedo. –No se pueden tener gatos ni perros en estos departamentos…-

Albert avanzó un poco para examinar la puerta y notó que la cerradura no había sido forzada. Suspiró un poco más relajado pero aún alerta.

-Candy… ¿hay alguien que tenga las llaves de tu casa?- preguntó tanteando. La rubia dudó un poco y tras unos momentos su cara palideció. La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe en ese momento, dejando ver una anciana regordeta de lentes y aspecto apacible.

-Candice!... oí ruidos afuera e imaginé que eras tú- dijo la mujer ignorando a Albert y pasando a abrazar a Candy.

-A… Abuela…- murmuró la rubia perdida entre los brazos de la mujer. Albert no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aclaró su garganta para que la mujer notara que él estaba ahí y Candy pudiera hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. La joven rubia se soltó del abrazo y se paró al lado de Albert para que su abuela lo notara. –Abuela Pony, este es Albert… mi…- dudó un poco mientras su abuela acomodaba sus lentes y examinaba al rubio con expresión de desconfianza.

-Su tutor de cálculo…- dijo Albert antes que Candy pudiera decir algo más. La abuela lo miró con mejor cara y Albert suspiró para sus adentros. –De hecho, venía a acompañar a Candice porque están sus resultados y quiero apoyarla en todo momento- agregó haciendo que Candy aguantara la risa por las ocurrencias de su novio, pero paró de repente.

-Oh… ¡Albert es cierto!- dijo ella viendo la fecha en su celular. Entró en su apartamento, seguida de su abuela y Albert. El rubio se sentía incómodo por el escrutinio de la mujer hacia él pero se decía que si quería estar con Candy, tendía que aceptar y ser aceptado por sus familiares.

-Seguiré preparando el té- dijo la abuela antes de perderse en la cocina, mientras Albert se paraba detrás de la rubia y revisaban juntos los resultados. Candy casi se desmaya y Albert tuvo que sujetarla.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él sonriendo. Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

-Aprobé- dijo ella y sin más se aferró a su pecho mientras Albert acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. –Albert aprobé… todo gracias a ti- agregó volviendo a besar los labios del rubio, sin saber si reír o llorar de la emoción.

-Fue gracias a tu esfuerzo, princesa- dijo él tras cortar su beso, para levantarla en el aire riendo. –Eres la mejor- susurró cuando la bajó y volvió a besarla contento.

-Ejem… Creía que los tutores eran quienes ayudaban con el estudio…- escucharon desde la cocina y se separaron completamente sonrojados.

-Abuelita… yo…- murmuró Candy queriendo que se la tragara la tierra. Su abuela podía ser muy estricta en lo que se trataba de relaciones de pareja y siempre le decía que ella había ido a la ciudad a estudiar y no a hacer migas.

-Ya veo por qué este joven te acompañaba…- dijo la mujer saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con las tazas y el mantel. Dispuso todo para el té y los invitó a sentarse, dirigiéndoles una sola mirada. Candy tomó a Albert de la mano y tragando seco, se sentó frente a su abuela, mientras el rubio le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo y protección.

-Abuela…- intentó decir Candy pero su abuela la calló con un sonido.

-De todas formas…- dijo la abuela seriamente –No creo que ninguna jovencita se resista a este chico tan guapo- terminó para echarse a reír, lo que sacó un suspiro de ambos jóvenes y un sonrojo de Albert. –Creo que debiste presentármelo como lo que es…- agregó luego la mujer sonriéndole amablemente a su nieta. Candy sintió su corazón volver de su garganta a su pecho y suspiró.

-Abuelita… él es William Albert Andrew… mi novio…- dijo la rubia sonrojada y Albert asintió.

-Mi nombre es Penélope White- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Albert y sorbiendo su té. –Supongo que eres digno de mi nieta…- agregó haciendo sentir al rubio algo incómodo.

-Espero serlo, señora White- dijo él decidido a no dejarse abatir por nada. –Si ahora no lo soy, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo- agregó apretando la mano de Candy y ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo la abuela tras tomar un poco más de té. –Candice, querida… ¿no tendrás algo dulce para acompañar el té?- dijo la mujer desviando la conversación completamente y dejando desconcertado a Albert.

-No, abuela… no sabía que vendrías…- respondió la rubia un poco apenada. La mujer le sonrió maternalmente moviendo la mano en señal de que no importaba.

-No pensaba venir por muchos días, aunque de todas formas, debí avisarte…- dijo sonriendo pícaramente a los rubios, que se ruborizaron fuertemente. Albert recordó su conversación pendiente y miró a Candy, que pareció entenderlo. –Quería ver cómo estabas y cómo te ha ido en la universidad… pero debo irme pronto… mañana vendrá Tom para llevarme de vuelta al orfanato- la mujer suspiró, pensando en sus adorados niños.

Candy asintió y cuando terminaron de beber su té y conversar un rato, llevó a Albert a la cocina para que lavaran las tazas y platos sucios.

-Albert lo siento…- murmuró ella echando a correr el agua del fregadero para que su abuela no los escuchara. –Sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente… no creas que lo he olvidado… la visita de la abuela me ha tomado por sorpresa pero…- siguió ella haciendo que el rubio negara con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes amor…- dijo Albert. Candy sonrió. Le gustaba cuando él la llamaba con apodos así de cariñosos. –Soy un hombre comprensivo- agregó el rubio sonriendo. –Pero eso no implica que te salvarás de mí, Candy… sólo debo ser paciente- dijo y la mirada de la rubia se ensombreció un poco al recordar lo impaciente que podía ser él –Pequeña… lo siento... yo…-

-Está bien, amor…- dijo ella regalándole una bonita sonrisa. Albert sintió su corazón dar un vuelco por como ella lo llamó. –Soy una mujer comprensiva- agregó sonriendo.

Riendo, terminaron su tarea y se reunieron con la abuela para despedir a Albert.

-Así que un novio…- dijo la abuela pensativa, sentándose en el sofá. Candy se sintió un poco incómoda pero no dijo nada. –Un novio que es bueno en los estudios…- siguió la abuela riendo un poco. –Y además es guapo… has elegido bien querida ¿Candy?- preguntó la abuela sonriendo burlona.

-Albert dice que soy como un dulce…- murmuró la rubia roja como un tomate. La abuela Pony rió abiertamente.

-Qué tierno de su parte… entonces tendremos un nuevo apodo para ti en el hogar- dijo la abuela amorosamente. Candy le sonrió y asintió.

-Abuela, te prepararé una habitación…- dijo la rubia tras notar que las maletas de su abuela estaban todavía en la sala. La mujer asintió y decidió ayudar a su nieta en su tarea antes de ir a descansar.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Buenos días dulce princesa… ¿o Princesa Dulce? Espero que hayas descansado y tenido hermosos sueños_" Candy suspiró por enésima vez tras leer los mensajes en su teléfono. "_Quisiera invitarte a salir mañana… hoy no porque sé que tendrás mucho que conversar con tu abuela… así que mañana juntémonos en la plaza frente al zoológico de la ciudad a eso de las dos… tienen algodones de azúcar, ¿sabías? Te espero, amor. No faltes_"

Albert era tan lindo cuando se lo proponía... y ella estaba rendida a sus pies. Su abuela la miraba leer sus mensajes pero ya estaba algo cabreada. Lo habría hecho unas… ¿diez veces? No podía lograr que se concentrara en las compras que hacían. Entendía lo bonito, pues la rubia se los había mostrado, pero ya era demasiado.

Candy había decidido acompañar a su abuela a comprar sábanas y cojines nuevos para las camas del orfanato. También aprovecharían de llevar algunos víveres y utensilios de cocina, pero no contaba con la distracción que podía causar su enamoramiento.

-Candy- llamó su abuela.

-Hm- murmuró ella intentando concentrarse en buscar utensilios buenos pero también económicos.

-Candy te estoy hablando- dijo la abuela riéndose de la distracción de su nieta. "Seguramente vuelve a pensar en el joven Albert…" pensó la mujer enternecida. Nunca conoció nadie que le interesara a su nieta y ahora se había fijado en un joven apuesto e inteligente. Y parecía quererla muchísimo. ¿Qué mejor?

-Lo siento abuelita... ¿Qué decías?- preguntó la chica volteándose y sonriéndole a su abuela un poco apenada.

-Te decía que Tom vendrá a buscar las cosas en un rato… y serás libre de fantasear con tu príncipe- rió la anciana haciendo que Candy la mirara ceñuda y sonrojada.

-Abuela…- comenzó Candy antes de bajar la cabeza bufando. –Lo siento- dijo para volver a sonreírle y continuar su labor.

A eso de las 6 Tom llegó a buscar a la abuela Pony en su camioneta y tras cargar las cosas que habían comprado, le dio un cariñoso abrazo de despedida a Candy, seguido de la mujer.

-Espero que estés bien- dijo Tom antes de hacerle un pequeño cariño en la cabeza.

-Todo va bien… ya tendremos tiempo de conversar- dijo Candy sonriéndole al joven con admiración. Le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Unos ojos azules observaban la escena con cierto recelo. ¿Quién era ese muchacho y por qué Candy era tan cariñosa con él? Apretó un poco las flores que llevaba y se escondió tras un poste de luz.

Esperar hasta el siguiente día para ver a su dulce princesa era mucho y decidió ir a verla en la tarde, pero no esperaba eso.

Cuando se fueron, Candy subió a su apartamento y decidió preparar té y descansar del ajetreado día de compras, cuando el timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Candy- saludó Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla, y arrojando un ramo de rosas rojas en una mesita cercana, cosa que extrañó a la rubia.

-Albert… creí que nos veríamos mañana…- dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina para continuar con su labor y ofrecer algo de beber a su novio. –¿Deseas algo de beber?-

-No podía esperar hasta mañana…- murmuró él siguiéndola e ignorando su pregunta. Sin previo aviso, la arrinconó contra la pared. –No puedo evitar molestarme cuando eres cariñosa con otros hombres…- murmuró aspirando el aroma de la chica y restregando su nariz contra el cuello de ella.

-Albert me estás asustando… ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó ella poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo un poco. Albert tomó sus manos y las pegó a la pared, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Candy se sintió un poco incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo le subió por el vientre, al sentir los dientes de él morder la piel entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó el rubio mordiéndola con más fuerza de la normal, haciendo que Candy gimiera por el suave dolor.

-Albert… ¿Estás celoso… de Tom?- siguió ella sin contestar su pregunta, comenzando a jugar con él.

-¿Quién era ese?- repitió Albert al no escuchar una respuesta satisfactoria, mordiéndola más fuerte, queriendo marcarla como suya. Candy suspiró al sentir la lengua del rubio lamiendo la pequeña herida y sonrió.

-Albert… Tom es mi hermano…- respondió por fin, queriendo que él la soltara y pudieran conversar. -¿Podemos... conversar?- preguntó ella impacientándose un poco al sentir que él apretaba más sus muñecas, indicando que no la soltaría. -Albert me das miedo... suéltame por favor...- murmuró ella no muy segura de quererlo, pero un poco asustada.

-No, Candice...- murmuró él en su oído, excitándola. -No esta vez...-

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
